A Life, Forever With You
by gibbsxzivaxtony9761
Summary: Sequel to CRASH read that first! Gibbs has a son he never told Kate about, when he gets into trouble it throws Gibbs and Kate into a deadly battle. With Kate pregnant there's a higher risk. Will Gibbs and Kate be separated for good? How will they survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Here ya go! A start of a completely new beginning! Let me brief you on something first**

**Hutcherson: he's a guy I'm adding in who will be playing a big role in all of this (:**

Kate POV

I felt the sun on my face and smiled, everything seemed right in the world once again, perfect, even. It had been three weeks since they've let me out of the hospital, and in those past three weeks, I had moved in with Gibbs, _Jethro, _help him with his boat, and spend endless hours with him both at work and at his house.

I lay there in his arms, my eyes shut loosely, and just let myself be wrapped up in the sensation of being in his arms.

I felt him stir beneath next to me and then his hold loosened, I turned to face him and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Good morning," I whispered sleepily.

He opened his eyes to reveal the same bright blue eyes I had fallen in love with a few months ago, those eyes brought a smile to my lips every day.

He chuckled softly, "Morning, Kate," he mumbled, then rolled over and looked at the clock. He sighed and released his hold.

"What time is it?" I asked, quickly swinging my legs over the side of the bed.

"About 0630, I'm going to go shower, get breakfast on and then we can go to work," he told me, in the middle of lifting off his night shirt.

I was content just to watch the muscles in his arms ripple as he tugged the material away and smiled when I saw his chest, the muscles packed tightly together as if held by stone.

I shook myself out of my daze and grabbed the suit I had set out the night before and walked towards the second bathroom.

I still couldn't believe it, I thought happily, we were going to be together soon. He had told me the night before that he wanted our wedding to fall on my birthday, which was only a few weeks away. He had said, "I want our wedding day to be all about you, I want it to be on your favorite day. I don't care what you do with the wedding, as long as I get to stand up there and say I do and kiss you senseless, I'm content."

His words still made me smile as I turned on the shower and stepped into the warm spray.

Gibbs POV

I threw my shirt aside and grabbed a polo and a pair of dress pants out of the closet, hiding a smile. I couldn't get used to waking up with her in bed, it still felt like a dream. I didn't want to wake up from this dream, I realized, I wanted it to last forever.

I wanted to marry her right now, I realized, and chuckled softly to myself.

Suddenly, the phone rang, flushing my dreams out of my head as promptly as they had came.

I sighed, picking it up, "Yeah, Gibbs."

I waited impatiently, and then heard a scream. I froze, I knew that voice, no matter how disguised it sounded, I knew that voice.

"Hutch? That you?" I growled into the phone, my heart suddenly felt like it was pounding out of my chest.

I heard another scream and then a crash, then footsteps pounding, the sound seemed to be getting closer.

"Dad! Help! They, I don't know what they want, but they're coming!"

Then, the line went dead.

"Hutch? Dammit, Hutcherson," I growled, almost chucking my phone at the wall.

I sat on the bed, thoughts of preparing breakfast and taking a speedy shower quickly evaporated from my mind.

I put my head in my hands, "Dammit," I cried into them, so full of frustration.

They had my boy, whoever "they" were.

Kate POV

I stepped out of the shower, quickly blow dried my hair and slipped on the suit I had hanging on the rack. As soon as I stepped outside the door, I knew something was wrong.

The shower next to mine was dead silent, and the door to our room, left closed.

"Gibbs? You OK?" I knocked softly, not wanting to disturb him.

There was a pause, then the door opened.

"Yeah, Kate, I'm fine. You go ahead to work, I have to take care of some things first, alright?" He leaned down to kiss me but I slowly pushed him away.

I looked up into his eyes, they looked haunted, and full of worry and concern. But just as quickly as the emotions were there, they were gone, wiped clean.

"Jethro, what's going on?" I asked softly, he had told me everything before, so what was stopping him from saying what was on his mind now?

He shook his head, and once again, tried to kiss me, this time, I let him. His lips crushed against mine and he pulled me flush against him and his arms came to rest at my hips. I let myself sink into his kiss and let my arms wrap around his neck.

Our tongues begin a duel that was still unfamiliar to us, but was just oh so sweet.

Suddenly, he pulled away.

"You should get to work. Tell the director that I'll be away for a few days, weeks at the most," he whispered, his face still oh so close to mine.

I froze; weeks?

"But," I began, "Our weddings' in a 'few weeks,'" I mumbled softly, suddenly feeling like an idiot.

He nodded, "I know, I'll be back before you know it, alright Katie?" He pressed one last kiss to my lips and lead me down the stairs and towards the door, handing me the keys to my car.

I nodded, "Call me when you get to or start what ever it is you're starting."

He nodded, a small smirk on his lips.

"And you better explain what the hell is going on in the phone call, Gibbs, or you're not going to be getting married in a few weeks," I told him sternly.

He nodded, "Yes ma'am," he gave me a smile and kissed my lips again as I walked down his porch. I heard the door close and felt my heart grow heavier.

Gibbs POV

I leaned against the door, my eyes closed and my breathing heavy. I couldn't keep up this façade any longer, I thought silently, I had to tell her, but I couldn't bring her into this.

I dialed Hutcherson's number again and waited, but all I got was the dial tone, over and over again.

I sighed, I couldn't just wait here. I ran up the stairs and dug out my suitcase and piled clothes blindly into the carry-on, stuffing in anything that I might need. I cleared out the bathroom of my things and grabbed the picture of Katie and I from just last weekend at Sandy Hook beach in New Jersey.

He hair was blowing beautifully in the wind, and her bikini clad figure looked like it had been sun kissed. I smiled at the picture and gently put it into the bottom of my carry on.

I zipped the whole thing up and went online, quickly buying a one way ticket to Los Angeles, California.

I sighed, I couldn't just leave her hanging, I had to tell her.

"Soon," I promised myself, "soon."

Kate POV

I threw the car into park as soon as I arrived at NCIS, and just sat dully in the front seat. I couldn't get the haunted expression of his eyes out of my head, it seemed to be etched into my brain, those blue eyes, full of shock and fear; two emotions you seldom, if ever, saw on his face.

I pulled out my phone and tried his cell, but it just went to message. I tried again, and again, and again, but every single time, it just played back to message.

"Dammit, Gibbs, what the hell is going on?" I whispered, and hung up.

I had a bad feeling about this.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate POV

(1 week later)

I glared down at my phone, willing it to ring, to show me any sign that we were still talking, that he was still _alive. _But it stayed deathly silent and still, the screen still the same dull black it has been for a week.

Our wedding was exactly one and a half weeks from now, and there was no sign of him. It was as if he had dropped off the grid, as if he had just disappeared without a word.

I dialed his number again, hoping, praying, that he would answer.

I waited, my phone pressed to my ear, my heart beating in my chest frantically.

"Yeah, Gibbs," a tired voice answered.

I felt like weeping with joy, but at the same time, I wanted to slap him silly.

"Gibbs, you alright?" I asked quietly, trying to keep back my emotions.

"Kate! Yeah, yeah I'm fine," he lied smoothly.

"I'm not buying it, Jethro, what the hell is going on? You don't reply any of my calls, it's as if you just disappeared!" I said, my voice still deathly calm to the point where chips of ice were practically flying from my mouth.

There was a pause, "Kate, lots of stuff is going on right now, alright? I'll come home soon, but I have to go."

He was about to hang up, I realized, and felt my heart lurch to a stop.

"Jethro, if you hang up right now and don't tell me what the hell is going on, you won't be getting married anytime soon," I told him quietly, wishing that he would just tell me and open up.

There was another pause, and then, his voice became quiet; so quiet that I could barely hear him.

"Good bye, Katie."

The line clicked dead.

My heart stopped and shattered.

Gibbs POV

"Jethro, if you hang up right now and don't tell me what the hell is going on, you won't be getting married anytime soon," she whispered, I could practically see her on our couch, her phone clutched in her hand, tears in her eyes.

The image pulled at my heart and I felt like opening up to her, the feeling had grown so familiar the past week that I knew how to control it now, but there was always the familiar sense of pain that stung so deep it made me want to pull my heart out.

"Good bye, Katie," I whispered, and regretfully, I clicked the end button and threw my phone into a nearby trash can. I didn't want the calls traced, I didn't want her to get hurt.

I walked back into the house that I had left so long ago, bags packed, and headed for Washington, opening the familiar oak doors made my heart jump and my breathing speed up.

"Jethro, who was that?"

I closed the door behind me and looked up to see the woman that I had left so long ago, her red hair piled on top of her head, her features had slight wrinkles in it because of time, but otherwise, she was just as beautiful as I had remembered.

"Kate," I told her, when recognition didn't cross my face, I elaborated," My fiancé," I stopped my self, my heart breaking as I swallowed back tears, "My _ex _fiancé."

The title didn't suit her, it didn't suit either of us. It hurt to think that we were done, that we were no more, but I knew that I had to put her aside for a little while and deal with what was happening here. I didn't want her to get hurt, I wanted her, and our baby, safe.

She sighed, and walked down the brightly lit stair case, "They haven't called yet," she whispered, tears in her eyes, "They still have Hutcherson."

My heart grew even heavier, "Yeah, I know. Hutch is strong, he'll find some other way to contact us," I told her, pulling her into an embrace.

"Jethro, I can't lose him," she whispered against my shoulder, "He's my son too, I raised him."

I nodded, "I know, Jane, I know."

I pulled away from her just as the phone rang and motioned for her to turn the trace bug I had attached on.

"Hello?" I answered into the phone, not a bit of hesitation in my voice.

"Hello there, Special Agent Gibbs."

It was him; the voice that was so unidentifiable, a voice that wasn't old or young, but in the middle.

"What do you want?" I asked him, my hand tightening into a fist at my side.

He laughed, "Who were you talking to outside? She sounded oh so very upset, I hope me taking your son away hasn't affected any marriage plans?"

I wanted to kill him even more then, put my hands around his throat and squeeze with all my might. The bastard took my son, and now, somehow, he was able to take the love of my life too right from under my nose.

Instead, I shrugged, "Yeah, you ruined them, you son of a bitch, and once I get my hands on you, I'm going to shoot you right between the eyes and watch you fall."

He laughed again, "So, not in a good mood?" His laughed was cold, colder than ice.

"No, I am not."

"Well, let me make that better. I heard what she said, she sounds very upset, and in need of company. Maybe I'll go and pay her a visit, I'll take your son too, maybe he'll want to meet his father's _ex _fiancé."

I felt my throat close.

"If you lay one hand on her, hell, if one hair is harmed on her head I will personally kill you with my bare hands, I'll tear you apart," I growled, my voice dangerously low.

There was a pause, and then I heard that laugh again, a laugh that was so smug it made me want to just hang up the phone, but I knew I couldn't, I needed more information.

"Well, I don't think you can get there In time, you see, we're both right out side your door. I'll send you a picture of her dead body, until then, Special Agent Gibbs."

The line went dead. I felt myself freeze up; there was no way he could've gotten there so fast, I hadn't answered her calls for days, how could he possibly know where our house was?

I turned around and hung up, looking at Jane, hoping that she got a trace.

She paled, "He wasn't lying, Jethro, he's right outside your house."

Kate POV

"Good bye, Kate," his voice kept on playing over and over again in my head, the words cutting into her skin sharper than it should have.

What could he be doing that was so dangerous that he couldn't tell me? He had promised to tell me everything, to let me in so I could understand him. So what happened that was so different this time?

I wiped away my tears and glared at the wedding ring he had placed on my hand so lovingly a month ago and remembered how happy I was, how much I was looking forward to spending the rest of my life with him and our child. I had thought that I was finally able to settle down.

Our child.

It was like a bucket of ice water hitting me in the face, what was I going to do? He had just basically called off the wedding after getting me pregnant, was I supposed to keep his baby? God, I wanted to, I wanted this baby, even if it would be the only part of him that I could have.

Tears were pouring out of my eyes now, and I cursed the hormones that were raging like an inferno in my body. It made me too emotional, too irrational to think straight.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

I quickly wiped at my tears and straightened out the suit I had worn to work that day. Slowly, I slipped off the couch and walked towards the door. I looked through the little peep hole to see a man with a boy about 18 or 19 beside him.

I cautiously unlocked the door and opened it a crack.

"C-can I help you?" I whispered, looking at them cautiously.

The older man smiled, "Hi there, my son and I were wondering if you had a spare tire lying around? He's got a flat tire, god, damn teenagers don't pay attention to where they're going."

I didn't laugh back, there was an air of fear in the boy's eyes, as if psychically warning me and telling me to run.

The older man caught me looking at him and quickly intervened.

"Sorry, my son's still depressed after his mother passed away, we were going to her funeral just now. We're in a hurry, so could you please just get us a tire so we could be on our way?"

It was an innocent enough request.

I nodded and opened the door wider and let them in. The older man stepped through the threshold first and then the boy.

As soon as the man's back was turned he shook his head at me and mouthed: "He's a kidnapper!"

I froze, and looked at the older man, with his back turned, I couldn't make out any weapons that he was concealing.

Suddenly, he turned around, and closed the door behind him, locking it.

I dove for my weapon but as if on cue, the man jumped at me and picked up my sig sauer, still lying idly by the open magazine and glass of wine on the coffee table.

He pointed it at my chest, "Don't move," he growled, "We'll wait until your husband gets here, then we can 'talk.'"

He cocked the gun, and I found myself staring down the barrel of the gun, my arms up in the air.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs POV

I tapped my foot impatiently as we were shown to our seats and waited for the plane to take off. I couldn't help but let my minds drift to our house where Kate was, where that bastard had her. I kept seeing her body sprawled across the coach, her hands folded protectively over out baby, and blood seeping beneath her.

I cringed internally and gripped the arm rests tightly as we took off.

"Jethro, you need to call your team and tell them what's going on. We can't pull this off by ourselves, no matter how good we both were, and I know that you're still very good at hostage rescue."

I sighed, "Jane, that was our only op together, and the only reason I was able to get that little boy away from that monster was because you distracted him. I can't afford for anyone to get hurt during this."

"Then call," she prompted, her green eyes glaring into mine.

I sighed, "I'll call when we land in Washington, no reason to worry them now when we're still on the plane."

Kate POV

He motioned with the gun towards the sofa, "Sit, and don't try anything stupid or the boy gets it."

I nodded obediently and sat down on the sofa, tucking my legs underneath me. My eyes darted towards the boy that was in the man's grasp, his eyes looked like he was on fire, and he no longer looked like a boy.

His blue eyes were piercing, they looked so much like a certain bastard that I knew. His mouth was set in a hard line and his brows drawn together.

"Who are you?" I asked the man with the gun.

He gave me a pleasant smile that made my blood freeze, "You can both call me Allen, you'll find out soon enough why I'm here."

He nudged the boy towards the sofa and he sat down next to me, shooting me an apologetic look. I shook my head at him, this wasn't his fault.

Allen didn't loosen up his hold on the gun as he came closer. He pulled out two sets of handcuffs and quickly cuffed the both of us.

"There, now that that's done, I think I'm going to explore your father's house, Hutcherson."

I froze, his father's house? What did he mean by his fathers house? Did he have us confused with someone else?  
>Without further explanation, he took the gun with him and walked up the stairs, whistling as he went as if it were another ordinary day.<p>

"Who are you?" I turned to the boy, looking at him, scrutinizing him carefully.

"My name is Hutcherson, but mostly everyone calls me Hutch," he told me gruffly, as if uncomfortable.

"Do you know what he meant when he said 'your father's house?'"

He nodded, "Yeah, this is my dad's house. What the hell are you doing here? It's suppose to be empty. Dad lives alone."

I gaped at him. No, this couldn't be right, this kid was lying through his teeth. There was no way that Gibbs wouldn't tell me that he had a son and if he did have a son, he wouldn't let him out of his sight.

I glared at him, the boy was skinny, but I could see his muscles rippling underneath his thin t-shirt and his blue eyes, they really did look a lot like Gibbs. He sent me a glare right back that made my breath catch in my throat; his blue eyes turned to steel, a color so much like Gibbs's.

"Oh my god," I whispered, completely shocked. I didn't know whether or not I should be crying or pissed as hell. I chose the later.

"_You're _Gibbs's _son_?" I demanded, my temper rising.

He nodded, as if that fact should've been obvious, "Yeah, which brings me back to my question, who the hell are you?"

"I'm Kate," I began, the words, _I'm his fiancé, _caught in my throat. I wasn't, not anymore, "I work with your dad, Special Agent Caitlin Todd."  
>He nodded and I felt him relax ever so slightly, "Then what are you doing in his house?"<p>

I sighed, the boy was just like this father, always asking questions, I was surprised that he hadn't come to NCIS asking for an internship yet, "The Director sent me over to check up on his place after he took off," I lied smoothly.

He nodded, his eyes still narrowed, "You know where he went?"

I shrugged, "I wish I knew."

There was a moment of silence, and then we both heard roaring laughter from upstairs, and then the distinct pounding of footsteps coming down the stairs.

I froze, what had he found?  
>He walked through the doorway and to my frustration, he was holding a wooden heart. The one Jethro had given me after I had accepted his proposal. The heart was beautifully carved, two roses bordered the heart and intertwined at the top, our initials was carved into the heart in beautiful script and the words at the bottom, one's that I would never forget as long as I live, were in the very corner: <em>When everything is lost, just know that I love you.<em>

"Oh Caitlin, what a beautiful little thing, did your _ex _fiancé make it for you?" He sneered, twiddling the heart around and around in his fingers.

I felt Hutcherson's shocked stare glaring into my side, "You're his ex fiancé! Why didn't you tell me the truth?" He roared, taking on the edge that had made his father famous.

I ignored him, "Yes, he did. Leave it alone," I told him coolly and calmly.

He laughed again, "It's a shame that he just can't seem to open up to you and tell you about his past, isn't it? Tell me," he came closer to me and looked me up and down, "How much does it hurt, knowing that the man you were going to marry never even told you he had a son?"

I wanted to slap him, but I couldn't work myself loose so all I could do was glare at him. I kept my mouth shut; I had nothing to say to him.

"I grabbed something else when I came down stairs," he took out a plastic bag from his pocket and I felt my heart crack, he turned the stick around and around inside the bag, "Hm, it was positive, that's very sad, what are you going to do about the baby?"

I cringed inside and turned away from him.

Suddenly, I heard the squeal of tires on the driveway and then the slam of doors. I froze in my position, not letting myself get too excited. If it was him, then so be it, but if it wasn't and it was DiNozzo, or McGee, then God help them.

Gibbs POV

I slammed on the breaks and threw the car into park. I tore the keys out of the ignition and was out the door before the car shut off. I ran up the porch stairs and tried the door. It was locked, typical.

I didn't waste any time and swiftly kicked the door open, not caring that I would probably have to pay for the damages later.

I had my gun out and ready, sweeping the room, until I saw them, sitting on the couch. The man was no where to be seen.

I looked at my son, he seemed relatively unharmed, except for the look of anger and vengeance that was currently painting his features.

I nodded towards him, he gave me a dark look and turned away. I ignored him for the time being and looked at Kate's curled up form.

Her back was to me but I could hear her sobs even though she was trying to muffle them. It broke my heart hearing her cry, but I knew I couldn't go to her just yet, I had to find the guy that had them hostage.

Suddenly, I heard clapping from the far corner of the room, and the man stepped out. He was wearing a black windbreaker, a black button down shirt and black dress pants. He had one a pair of jet black sunglasses that distorted his features and kept him hidden.

"Bravo, Agent Gibbs, bravo. You managed to get here before I slit both of their throats," he laughed, his voice sounded rich and just as mysterious as it had on the phone.

He walked towards me, and picked up something from the coffee table. My eyes never left his face.

"I found the heart you made for Caitlin, so very sweet. What I find ironic is that you give her a heart, and yet you broke her heart, all in the time period of a few weeks," he looked down at the heart and smiled.

I walked closer towards him, my anger boiling in my stomach, "Either you let them go or I shoot you in the head right now."

He shook his head, "You wouldn't do that. I have a snipers outside of the house, if you kill me, you can say good bye to your son, Caitlin, and your baby."

I froze, how did he know that she was pregnant?

"Yes, I know that she is caring your child, which just makes it all the more interesting. So, be a good man a set your gun down and sit with your family."

My grip on the gun tightened, god, I wanted to shoot him, but I couldn't risk their lives.

I dropped the gun onto the floor and held my hands up in the air, shame flooding through me and I felt the urge to pick up the gun and shoot him.

Instead, I sat down on the couch and looked at Hutch, "You alright, son?"

He nodded, "Yeah, dad, I'm fine. Why didn't you tell me you were going to get married?"

I sighed, "I never got the chance, we were going to, I asked her only a few weeks ago."

Hutcherson looked up at me, his blue eyes meeting mine, "What do you mean, were?"

"I didn't tell her what was going on, and I should've, but I didn't want you getting hurt, or risk her life as well."

I looked at Kate, she still had her back turned to me. I laid a hand on her shoulder and gently turned her to face me. As soon as I saw her face, I wanted to shoot myself; she was crying, tears sliding down her cheeks like a waterfall. Her eyes, they had so much hurt in them and so much pain that it was agonizing.

"Katie, please don't cry. I'll get us out of this, I should've told you in the beginning what happened, but I just couldn't. I just couldn't open up to you and tell you, but now I can," I desperately wanted her to forgive me, to give me a smile, anything.

She shook her head, "You couldn't open up to me, Gibbs, you never could. I was stupid to think that this was ever going to work."

Her words floored me. Did she really think that I was that closed off? Well, I thought to myself, she isn't entirely off base, you were really never one to speak of your personal life.

"Oh, such a shame, looks like she isn't going to forgive you after all."

I turned to face the man, my eyes blazing with rage. I was ready to kill him, ready to grab him, when the door slammed open once again, and 5 men came in.

Before I could even think, one of them grabbed Hutcherson and dragged him out the door.

"We're moving, we can't stay here for too long," the man said, and pointed towards Kate and said to the men, "You can have your way with her, but don't forget, she's _with child."_

The men snickered and one of them gathered her up into his arms. I leaped at him but the other 3 held me back.

"You son of a bitch, if you even think of touching her I'll-"

"You'll what, Agent Gibbs? You're just as helpless as her."


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so it's been a long while since I updated, so sorry! I had finals the week before school ended, and now I'm at this Criminal Justice camp in George Washington University, working a "case" and a staged crime scene, pretty fun! I don't have much time before interviews, so here you go!**

Gibbs POV

_"You'll what, Agent Gibbs? You're just as helpless as her."_

His words kept on playing over and over again in my head, making me cringe and my anger boil over just a little bit more. I felt two pairs of hands grab me by my collar and drag me out the door.

God, I was so not going to let this happen again without a fight.

I used my anger to my advantage and spun in both of their grips, kicking one in the stomach, feeling his grip loosen, I pulled away from him and kicked the other one behind the knee, feeling him drop I quickly turned my body so that he fell over my back. I got on top of him and used his gun to knock him unconscious.

Suddenly, I felt something cold being pressed against my temper and wanted to kick myself for not paying attention to everyone in the room.

I heard the all too familiar click of the gun being cocked and froze; I was done.

"Either you move towards the door now, or I put a bullet in your head, then in Caitlin's. It would be a shame to be killing her baby and her as well as you, wouldn't it?"

I could hear the sarcasm dripping from his voice and it burned, just like acid on my skin.

I let him grab me and haul me out the door, burning with anger as well as disappointment in both myself and Kate. God, she was an agent, why would she just go willingly?

He opened the back of the truck and tossed me roughly inside, beside her and just as quickly closed and locked the door behind me, leaving me in almost absolute darkness. The little light in the room was given off by a bare bulb shinning in the middle of the ceiling.

I looked over at her, she was curled up on her side, quiet, as if she hadn't noticed that I was right behind her.

I turned away from her, unable to talk to her or even look at her. I knew in my heart that this wasn't in anyway her fault, if it were anyone's fault, it was mine.

"Dammit!" I swore and punched the metal box we were in, making a good sized dent about the size of the bastard's head.

"Punching it won't get us out," she whispered.

Her voice made me freeze. She sounded hollow inside and out, her voice was wavering with unshed tears and desperation, but above all, there was fear in her voice.

I turned towards her again and sat down beside her, not daring to move her just yet.

I waited for her to talk to me patiently, my eyes on her back, and felt a knife being stabbed into my heart. How was I suppose to be the father of our child if I couldn't even protect his or her mother?

"I don't want to go through this again, Gibbs," she finally whispered, her voice hoarse.

She turned towards me instinctively and I slowly pulled her into my arms, letting her rest her head on my shoulder. Almost immediately, I felt tears beginning to coat my shirt. She didn't make a sound, but her tears said it all.

We had a connection that allowed us to communicate without words, her tears were the equivalent of her telling me just how scared she felt for not only her life, but our baby's life as well.

"I'll get us out of here, just like I did last time; only this time, I'll make sure that you don't get hurt," I reassured her softly, pressing a kiss to her temple, glad that our earlier fight was finally resolved, but the circumstances and how it was resolved pulled at my heart but I tucked away the thought for later.

"What about you?"

I laughed and tilted her face up so that her beautiful chocolate mocha brown eyes were meeting my bright blue ones.

"Don't worry about me, Katie, we'll all be fine."

"You can't promise that," she told me firmly, her voice wasn't wavering anymore to my relief, but the tears in her eyes showed just how unsure she felt on the inside.

I gave her a smirk, "Yes, I can. I called DiNozzo and McGee not to mention the Director before I came here, they were waiting outside for them to transport us. They're going to take down everyone once they stop at their HQ. We'll all be safe."

I let my hand drift from her shoulder to her barely there baby bump.

Her face broke into a smile that broke my heart, it was that beautiful and stunning. Her tears were now tears of joy and relief.

"Did you go to the appointment like we had talked about?" I asked her quietly, trying to change the subject and make her forget.

She nodded, "I was going to give you the pictures when you came back, but when we got into that fight," she stopped for a second and looked down at my hand, finally realizing that it was there, she covered it with her own, "I didn't mean what I said, I was so upset and hormonal, Jethro, I didn't mean it."

She started crying again and it broke my heart, I let my other hand run up to her cheek and brush the tears away, and gave her a soft, tender kiss, our lips taking part in the familiar dance of our lips molding into each others.

I pulled away a millimeter and placed a soft kiss to her forehead, urging her to go on with one look.

"They're in your nightstand now," she finished softly.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" I asked, my heart thudding in my chest. I had never realized that I would ever feel like this ever again after Shannon and Kelly. It was as if I could finally love her and let them both go.

She smiled, "We're having twins, one girl, one boy."

My breath caught in my throat; _twins_, I wanted to laugh out loud, and hang on to this moment the rest of my life. I wanted to hang on to _her _for the rest of my life. My heart felt like it was soaring. I hugged her tight against me, a smile plastered across my face.

I crushed her lips with mine and wrapped my arms securely around her back, wanting to shield her and our babies from all the danger in the world.

She pulled away from me and smiled, her tear stained cheeks now flushed a delicate pink and her brown eyes aglow with happiness.

"I will never let anything hurt you ever again, alright?" I whispered in her ear as she snuggled into my chest.

"I trust you, Jethro, you'll do whatever it takes to keep us all safe, just don't let yourself get hurt in the process."

Suddenly, the truck lurched to a stop and we both froze. My arms automatically tightened around her and she clung on as if for dear life.

I heard a few men grumbling and strained my ears for even a hint of distress from the men, but their voices were filled with nothing but jokes; these aren't professionals, I realized, and more importantly, they didn't realize that half of the agency was on their tail.

The doors of the truck were pulled open and two men came in and dragged us both apart, their faces filled with dopy smiles.

I looked around them to see that we were in the heart of a forest, the trees extending their green hands towards the skies in an attempt to block out the sunlight.

My eyes scanned the trees to find a sniper that I had almost missed. Behind him, I saw DiNozzo crouched down, his SIG drawn. He caught my eye and gave me a nod.

I looked around us, there were about 10 or so men in total coming from the two trucks. I looked at Kate to see her nod subtly towards DiNozzo.

I looked at my senior field agent, and gave him a small lopsided smirk and nodded.

Almost immediately, all hell broke loose.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow it's been way too long! I'm not going to rant, so here's the next one!**

Gibbs POV

"Freeze, NCIS!" Tony yelled, and I watched all the agents shoot up from the bushes and behind trees. I grabbed my captors wrist and twisted it, making him promptly flip over.

"Drop your weapons," he continued, I looked at my senior field agent, there was not a trace of hesitation in his eyes, not a trace of fear, only determination.

Suddenly, there was a gunshot; that gunshot would forever echo in my ears.

I didn't know who fired that shot, but afterwards, all I heard was gun fire and our agents trying to restore order to no avail.

"Kate!" I yelled, seeing her knock her guard unconscious, I ran to her and quickly grabbed her hand, tugging her towards where Tony was.

"Gibbs, where's Hutcherson? He was right behind me!" She exclaimed, I barely heard her over the spray of bullets over our heads.

I turned around, expecting to see my son scrambling away from the men, only to see that he was gone.

"Kate, stay with DiNozzo, I'm going to go find him," I told her, and gave her a push towards the shadows of the forest. She turned to look at me, and time seemed to freeze.

Her eyes screamed out that she didn't want to leave me, to leave me alone and not know what was going to happen to me. I shook my head at her, and made her a silent promise that I would come back unharmed and watched her disappear into the shadows.

I picked up a fallen gun and fired two round behind me, catching two men in the chest. I turned to look at the little cabin that seemed to be so far away now and decided that that was the only place that they could've hidden him.

I ran towards the thicket of trees and brambles, hiding behind a tree, I counted the men surrounding the perimeter. There were about 10, 4 fallen, 6 still left standing; the odds still weren't in my favor, but I couldn't wait any longer.

I used the tree trunks as cover as my feet crunched on fallen leaves and branches, taking me closer and closer towards the cabin. Suddenly, I felt a bullet slide right past my face, the proximity made me flinch and the heat and speed of the bullet made me realize just how insane this was.

I kept going; firing as I went until finally, there was only one man left outside that I knew of.

"Boss!" Tony yelled, I watched as the final man go down and turned towards him, my eyes still blazing with unsaid fury.

"What, DiNozzo?" I growled, eyeing the cabin.

"That's it, we have to go, there's no one left," he told me, looking slightly confused.

"Hutcherson's in there," I told him softly, stepping out of the cover of the trees and bushes. I looked around, the soil that we now stepped on was now painted red, the soil stained with the blood of men, and agents a like.

"Boss, the rest of the agents went to call for backup, we should wait for them to get here before we do anything else. There's only McGee, me, you, and Kate left now. Everyone else is either too far away or just gone," his voice was serious, and he looked a bit flustered.

I shook my head, "I'm going to get him out now, whether you all help me out or not is your decision.

With that, I turned towards the cabin and sprinted towards the door. I heard a set of footsteps behind me, then two more, and I knew that I had them with me every step of the way.

I leaned against the side of the door, looking into the foggy window, I saw that Hutcherson was indeed there, tied up in a chair none the less, with about three men standing inside with him.

"Tony, Kate, I want you to go in there with me, McGee, I want you to stand around back to make sure that if they run, you get them," I told them, looking away from the window.

They nodded and my eyes once again fell on Kate, this wasn't safe for her, I thought silently, but I needed my best agents in there. If she got hurt though, I would never be able to live with myself.

I brushed the thoughts away and kicked in the door, holding my gun out in front of me.

"NCIS, drop your weapons!" I roared, the three men jerked their heads up abruptly and looked at me, eyes wide.

I turned the full force of my glare on them, and was rewarded with the sound of weapons clattering.

"On your knees," Tony growled.

My eyes were focused on Hutcherson, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw one of the men move, and before any of us could react, the small cabin was filled with smoke and shouting.

Kate POV

I felt my eyes water against the growing smoke and brushed the tears away. I strained my eyes to see through the smoke and walked blindly forward, my heart beating in my chest. I didn't know where any of they were, for all I knew, they were behind me right now.

I swept my gun in a wide arch, straining my ears to catch the slightest footstep, or the door behind opened or closed.

"Gibbs, where are they?" I called behind me, and turned around, brushing at the smoke.

"Go around back, they have to be here somewhere," he growled, and pushed past Tony and I and rammed through the back door.

I followed obediently, feeling anger creeping through me. Once I stepped out of the cabin, I knew that something was wrong.

McGee was nowhere in sight, and there was a puddle of blood next to the door.

"Dammit, where the hell is McGee?" Gibbs growled, his frustration now evident on his face as well as his voice.

Suddenly, I heard a muffled scream and immediately ran in that direction; I found McGee tied up along the side of the house and quickly undid the gag.

"They had two guys in the back, as soon as I stepped into their line of sight, they fired. I dodged the worst of it, but after they emptied their clips, they tied me up," he gasped, and looked over my shoulder, "I'm sorry, boss."

I helped him up and glance at Gibbs to see that his eyes were now as dark as storm clouds; I had never seen him like this before, and truth be told, it scared me.

"Don't apologize, McGee, next time don't let them take you down," he growled.

"Gibbs, this wasn't his fault! He was out numbered, and he had barely half a clip left, you can't blame them for -" he abruptly cut me off.

"Did I ask for your opinion, Special Agent Todd? Was I even addressing you?" He turned the force of his gaze towards me and I glared back at him, I wasn't going to back down.

"No, sir," I hissed out.

"Then don't answer."

His reply was short, and he walked back into the house, pulling out his phone, he began barking orders again.

"Kate," Tony began, "who's Hutcherson and why is Gibbs all worked up about him?"

I sighed, unsure if I should tell them, "You should go ask Gibbs that question, I don't think I'm in the right spot to tell you."

I looked at McGee to see that his face was flushed red, "McGee, this wasn't your fault, Gibbs is just angry and in one of his moods, you know what he can do when he's upset and how he lets it out."

He nodded, "Yeah, but it doesn't make it any less right."

Suddenly, we heard pounding footsteps towards the back door again and then a shout.

"Are you three just going to stand there or help me process the damn crime scene?" Gibbs called, his voice still full of fury.

I looked at Tony and McGee and nodded towards the door. I went in without hesitation, with my head held high.

"McGee," Gibbs began, "Did they come out around back?"

"N-no boss, I didn't see them come out of the house," McGee told him, looking down at his shoes.

"So what you're saying is that they're still here, in this very room?" Gibbs growled, crouched down to examine the floorboards, his blue eyes ice cold as they bore into the wood.

"No, I'm just saying that maybe they got out a different way," McGee answered back. His voice was on the verge of frustration, something that I had never heard from the young agent.

Suddenly, the screech of tires assaulted my ears and I turned slightly towards the sound of car doors being slammed and then a Scottish accent was now present.

"Jethro, what happened out there? It's as if there was a battle and no one's left to fight it," Ducky exclaimed.

I cringed, and waited for Gibbs's rough voice to answer back.

"Duck," he began, "I need you to get the bodies back to NCIS, do your thing. I need some air."

His voice sounded hollow, just as it had sounded on the phone when I last called him. I bit my lip, and tried to keep myself from following him as he retreated out of the small cabin, out the back door.

"Caitlin, may I have a word?" Ducky called from the opposite side of the room.

I nodded, "Sure, Ducky," I tried to sound as carefree as possible, but my worry made its way into my voice ever so slightly and made it sound different.

I followed him out of the cabin and was immediately assaulted by the scent of blood and almost gagged.

"Caitlin, are you alright?" He asked, "I know how Jethro can get when he is on an important case, and this, this is no exception; as a matter of fact, he will become even more unbearable, even more intolerable then the last cases. This is the type of case that made his past marriages fail, but Caitlin, his other wives did not try very hard to get through to him, and that is why they never worked out for him. I want you to be different from them, go to him, comfort him, he needs someone right now."

I listened to his speech intently, and tried to hold back the waves of nausea that threatened to pull me under.

"Caitlin, you look a bit green, what's going on?" Ducky asked, laying a hand on my arm.

I struggled not to breath, and continue holding my breath, but I couldn't. I breathed in ever so slightly and immediately the smell of blood made me fall to my knees and began gagging, I had nothing left to throw up, I realized, the first bout of nausea already took care of that.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, I lay flat on my back, my breathing coming in short gasps.

"Caitlin, what is going on?" He asked again, sounding a bit agitated.

"I'm pregnant, Ducky," I breathed out, I couldn't just make up another excuse for him, I had to tell them some time.

I looked into those kind grey eyes and watched as they lit up with happiness, "Why, congratulations! Does Jethro know?"

I nodded and propped myself up on my elbows and then slowly got to my feet. I looked behind me and then at Ducky, who gave me a nod.

I took a deep breath, and walked towards the back of the house, my heart pounding in my chest. As soon as I rounded the corner, I saw his silhouette facing towards the forest, his arms crossed over his chest, and his legs spread slightly, military style.

I walked up slowly behind him and laid a hand on his shoulder, and waited for him to react, to turn around, to do _something, _but after a few minutes, he didn't.

I was just about to give up and go back in when he turned.

What I saw made my heart stop; his eyes were dull, filled with only determination and anger, no love, no smile, just hatred and furry.

This wasn't the man that I was used to; this was the man that broke suspects with one look, this was the man that could kill anyone from fifty feet away and the only evidence would be a small circle in the middle of their head, this wasn't the man that I had slowly began to love over the few months that I'd known him.

"What, Kate?" He asked softly, his eyes challenging me to say something.

"I just wanted to make sure you're OK," I told him, clenching my teeth together to hold back tears that were threatening to form in my eyes.

"Yeah, Kate, I'm fine," he told me, and turned began to turn around again when I caught his arm. I felt the muscles in his arm clench and he shook me off roughly.

"Jethro, you have to let me in," I pleaded with him, "I can help you, you can't just do this alone."

He turned to look at me, and I stared back at him, into those eyes that were no longer familiar to me, and he stared back. After what seemed like an eternity, he said the words that would forever be drilled into my memory.

"I don't need anyone, Special Agent Todd, I _need _to find my son, and I don't need you, or anyone else's pity."

With that, he turned abruptly away from me and stormed back into the cabin, leaving me staring at the spot where he was standing, tears in my eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Kate POV

I angrily wiped at my unshed tears and took a deep breath. _You can do this, you can get through to him, _I told myself and composed myself once again and walked into the cabin.

As soon as I stepped through the door, I knew that something was off.

Tony wasn't making a wise crack about how the crime scene or how the men got away unnoticed and relating it to a movie, he was oddly silent. McGee was just as silent and sober, looking only at the wooden planks of the floor, refusing to meet eye contact with anyone.

Gibbs was barking orders into the phone, his brows drew together in concentration.

As soon as I walked through the door, he snapped his phone shut.

"Kate, I want pictures of this whole room, every damn corner better be photographed," he growled.

I nodded and caught the camera he tossed at me, my heart was breaking, and he didn't care. I blocked out the pain and began surveying the cabin, if he wanted every corner, then this could very well take over 3 hours.

I sighed and began the task, snapping pictures of the left corner, and slowly moved to the right, looking behind me, I saw that Tony was trying to take in the room and begin his crime scene sketches, he glanced at Gibbs who's only answer was to glare back and nod towards the floor.

I saw McGee with the tags, and saw that he was already on number 86, and we had barely been in the cabin for 10 minutes.

I continued to take pictures of the dull wood and moved towards the blood splotches on the floor in the middle.

I sighed, and began to click on the camera repeatedly, trying to get everything in.

That is how the rest of my day went, from around 11 am till 7 pm, not moving from my crouched position in the cabin, trying to take in the whole room.

Tony and McGee had been doing the same thing, and when it was now 7 pm, McGee was up to number 987, and still going.

Gibbs had told all of us specifically that he wanted everything on this cabin since we couldn't just pick up the damn thing and move it to the crime lab, he wanted to be able to recreate everything.

"Gibbs, it's 7 pm, we've been working this crime scene nonstop since around 11, can we please take a break?" Tony whispered, already knowing the answer; we all did.

"Well, if you're done, DiNozzo, then by all means, haul your ass back to HQ and work on what we have," Gibbs growled.

Tony gave us apologetic looks, and I just shook my head at him, feeling my back ache.

" S'ok, boss, I'll stay."

"Good, then make yourself useful, don't just stand there gaping at me."

Tony looked at me and walked towards me, taking the camera out of my hands, finished the rest of the shots and I leaned against the wall, grateful that I could finally stand instead of crouch.

I felt someone's eyes on me and opened mine to see Gibbs staring at me.

"Agent Todd, are you finished?"

I looked towards Tony who had already set the camera on the table, and I nodded.

This wasn't the man I wanted to be with right now, I realized, I couldn't stand him if he was going to be like this at home too.

"Good," he whispered, and I saw a small trace, just a sliver, of the man that he used to be, "McGee, you done?"

I felt my lips curve into a frown, McGee refused to even look up from the several items he had tagged and bagged, and murmured a quick and quiet, "Yes, boss."

"DiNozzo, McGee, go to NCIS, process everything. Don't leave till you're done."

I watched as they scrambled for the door, each of them giving me a nod and a helpless look.

I looked towards Gibbs, "We aren't going home?"

He glared at me incredulously and I realized that I had asked the wrong question.

"No, if you want to go home, by all means, go home. But if you want to find him then you'll stay here and help me look for evidence DiNozzo and McGee missed," he growled out.

I took a deep breath, Ducky warned you, I reminded myself, Ducky warned you, Kate. I slowly set my camera down on the floor and looked at him, at his eyes, to see that they were now cold; so cold that they were like ice pics drilling into my heart, making me feel chilled to the bone.

I slowly approached him, and watched as little by little, his eyes regained their some what natural color; his usual warm, crystal blue eyes were still covered by a haze of anger and frustration.

I stopped only a few inches away from him and held out my hand, waiting to see if he would take it, and watched as his eyes softened once more, but never loosing that cold hardened anger that still shinned in his eyes.

Slowly, as if hesitantly, he took my hand, and gently, as if afraid, pulled me closer to him. I came willingly, but then, as if electrocuted, he let my hand fall and took a few steps away from me.

"I'm sorry Kate," he whispered, and turned away from me once again.

I felt my own anger and sadness rising, tears clouding my throat so that I was unable to speak.

After a long moment of silence, he turned again to see if I was there. I realized then that there was moisture sliding down my cheeks, but couldn't seem to be able to move and wipe them away.

He looked into my eyes, his eyes filled with pain, and turned and walked out of the cabin, leaving me there, looking back at him, the tears coming faster.

I waited a few seconds more and angrily ran out of the cabin, paying no attention, I took his car and found the key that he had made me and slammed it into the ignition, starting the car, I pulled out of the dirt driveway and towards the path that had been cleared, tears running down my cheeks and my heart filled with pain.

I pressed down hard on the gas pedal, watching as the trees blew past me, now only black blurs against the midnight blue sky.

I drove for what felt like days but was only a few minutes, until I pulled up at his house. I pulled the key out, and opened the door into the now pouring rain, and walked up the steps of his porch, opening the always unlocked door, I stepped into the house.

I used to think of this place as my home, my sanctuary, _our _sanctuary, I reminded myself, but angrily pushed that thought aside as I ran up the stairs into what was once our bedroom, my heart heavy with sorrow and pain. I couldn't seem to stop the tears or the feeling of pain that radiated from my chest until it seemed to fill me, making me drown in the black, unforgiving waters.

I threw open my drawers and grabbed all of my clothes, stuffing them into the suitcase I had in the closet, taking my suits, I stuffed them in their as well and moved to the bathroom, and took out my cosmetics and my tooth brush, throwing them into the suitcase that was now full on the bed. I glanced at the drawer on his side of the bed and opened it slowly, suddenly feeling drained of the anger I had held so deep just a few seconds before.

I looked at the picture I had taken of our babies, and decided to leave it there. He'd probably throw it away anyways. I zipped up my suitcase and began to drag it down the stairs. I reached the bottom and opened the door. I turned back, taking in the living room that had become so comforting to me the past few weeks, and walked out into the rain, calling a taxi, I got in, and never looked back.

For all intents and purposes, the place was no longer mine anymore. I had already left the set of keys he made me on the roof of the car.

Gibbs POV

I angrily burst through the back door of the cabin, feeling both emotionally and physically drained. A small part of my brain was yelling at me, telling me how much I had just hurt her and how it was so wrong, and how I should go back, but I ignored it.

I had to find my _son; _he came first, I told myself, Kate can take care of herself. She's just as well trained as any other agent.

_But she's not just any other agent, _that annoying voice in the back of my head stated, _she _was_ your fiancée, how could you hurt her so much when she's pregnant with your children?_

I pushed the hurtful thoughts away, and tried to ignore them, but the damage was done. My heart ached, and when I realized that she probably hurt worse then me, I felt even worse then I felt before.

I heard my cell ringing and sighed, flipping it open, I answered.

"Gibbs," I answered gruffly.

"Jethro, why aren't you home? I called your house and no one answered," Ducky chastised into the phone.

I sighed, "Duck, Kate's home, she's probably taking a shower or something."

There was a pause on the other side of the line, "Jethro, I called the house 5 times in the past hour, not one person answered."

I paused for a minute that was odd; Kate took a shower in probably a few minutes, usually, what was taking her so long? Unless-, my throat closed up, and my heart beat faster, as if pounding in my chest.

As if reading my mind, Ducky's voice came over the line again, "Jethro, what happened when I left?"

I hesitated, and couldn't seem to breath; I felt as if I had just finished running a marathon and couldn't breathe.

"Jethro, Caitlin's different than the rest of them, you should know that," Ducky scolded, his voice had a hint of anger, "If you push her away, she won't come back for a second try; she's too proud and too independent."

I still couldn't speak, so he continued on.

"Caitlin doesn't get hurt easily, only two things can hurt her, a bullet, and right now, you. She's stood up for herself and pushed on when other people tried to hurt her, but one bad word from you, and she's out the door, heartbroken, especially now."

"H-how do you know this, Duck?" I asked, cursing myself for sounding so hoarse.

There was an angry sigh on the other line, "Jethro! How could you be so naïve and so absent minded?"

I felt my anger rise up again, "Maybe it's because my _son's _out there with a bunch of psychopaths that could kill him at any minute of any day! I have every right to be focused on this; and if what it takes to get him back is being a little 'absent minded' or 'naïve' then I'll do it!"

My voice was starting to rise now, almost matching his; I had never yelled at him before, I realized, so why was I doing it now?

"Did you ever think that your absent mindedness has affected her greatly? Jethro, you're not just a little absent, you're cold and harsh towards everyone! Especially her! You don't look like you can or _willing _to try! You know today I found her hunched over and throwing up just about everything she had, and I held her back up, that should be _you, _Jethro, you're suppose to take care of her! But you're not!"

His words had me floored, and before I could get a word in, he continued.

"Those men may have your son, but you being harsh and cold towards everyone isn't going to get him back; and if you're not careful, they'll have Caitlin too."

The line went dead.


	7. Chapter 7

Gibbs POV

I held onto the phone and listen to the silence on the other side, feeling numb and stupid. The anger was still present, but it was now relatively small compared to the growing guilt in my chest.

I slowly dialed the number of a taxi service and walked towards the entrance of the cabin; the door had been open all this time, she had left it open, I realized, and promptly walked out. It was now raining lightly, I wanted them to wash away the hurt, the anger, the furry, but it did none of that.

I watched as the bright lights of the taxi shone from up the hill and quickly jogged over to it and opened the door. I gave the man my address and told him to drive as fast as he could; and he did.

I watched as the trees sped by, their branches like claws, black as night and sharp as a knife. He pulled up at my driveway and I threw a few twenties at him and he drove off; leaving me in a daze.

I looked at my driveway; the car was still there, I thought, that's a good sign. I walked slowly towards the porch, but then stopped. Something bright seemed to be reflecting off the car and I turned slowly, afraid of what I would find.

I walked back and looked at the hood of my car, my stomach dropping a good twenty inches; a set of keys lay on the roof, shimmering slightly, and not just any set of keys, _her_ keys.

I slowly, hesitantly, reached out and touched the silver metal, it felt cool against my skin and I grabbed them, my heart suddenly pounding in my chest. I ran up the steps, feeling numb and weak. I jerked open the door and looked into the living room.

I ran towards the mantel of the fire place, expecting to see her pictures lining the otherwise plain white shelf, but found nothing there, as if nothing were ever there.

I ran up the stairs and into our room, pulling the door open, expecting to see her crouched on our bed, either asleep or waiting for me, but the sheets were neatly made, and looked as if no one had slept in them in days.

I looked around the room; it was bare, the picture that had once lined the walls were gone, the little bottles of perfume that used to stand on her bedside table were gone. I turned towards the closets, opening the door frantically only to find that her suits and her shirts were all gone as well; all that was left were my things, hung up neatly on my side.

I went into the bathroom, searching for the cosmetics that had always gotten in my way but I had secretly grown to love; they were gone as well.

It was as if no one had lived in the house except myself for years, like it had been before she moved in. When she had walked into any room, everything seemed to come alive; the colors got brighter, the scent of her perfume seemed to make even the pillows lean up straighter. Now, every room looked dull; as if the colors were drained from its walls.

I walked back into our bedroom and sank down onto the bed, looking blankly at the opposite wall; gone.

Suddenly, I remembered what she had told me in the truck, how she had had the photos taken of our babies tucked away in my bedside drawer.

I reached out and slid the drawer open to see a tiny black and white picture sitting on top of my things. I felt a hint of a smile tug at my lips as I took out the photo.

I ran my thumb over the picture, smiling a little more and tucked the photo into my shirt pocket. I pulled out my cell phone and began calling her, hoping that she would answer.

"Hi, this is Caitlin Todd, sorry, but I'm pretty busy right now, but I'll call you back soon if you leave a message, bye!"

It was the same recording every time, nothing changed.

Kate POV

I walked into the bullpen, my makeup reapplied, and my head held high. If he was going to pretend that we were never together, then so was I, even if it was already killing me inside.

I turned and walked towards my desk and sat down. I heard McGee typing furiously on his computer and even Tony seemed to be making important phone calls; but when I came in, they all stopped.

I looked back at them, my face blank.

"What?" I said after a few minutes of silence.

"Kate, why are you here?" Tony asked cautiously, as if afraid.

My brows furrowed together in confusion, "Didn't Gibbs tell us to go into the office and try and find Hutcherson and go through the evidence we collected?"

He nodded, "Yeah, but we figured that you should be staying home, since you're . . ."

"I'm what, Tony?" I asked him, dreading the answer, did Ducky tell?

"You and the bossman are together," he finished lamely.

I shook my head and turned towards my computer, turning it on. His words made my heart crack a little bit, or what was left of it.

As soon as my monitor turned on, the elevator bell dinged and I heard heavy footsteps coming towards us.

"Kate!" I heard an all too familiar voice bark behind me.

I turn and kept my face blank of any emotion and looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Yes, Special Agent Gibbs?" Was that a flicker of emotion besides anger behind his eyes?

"Where the hell have you been, I've been calling your cell for the past twenty minutes and you never even bothered to answer!" He was now right in front of my desk, and his palms were laid flat against the wood, his eyes looking furiously into mine.

"I've been here, and I didn't hear your calls," I told him swiftly and turned towards my computer again. I wasn't going to let him break so easily; if he wanted to tell me something, then he can either do it directly or just leave me alone.

Before I could say anything, he dragged me to my feet and tugged me towards the elevator. He slammed his hand down on the call button and waited impatiently for the elevator to descent back down.

When it did, he wasted no time in shoving me inside and closing the doors, pressing the emergency stop button.

"Why aren't you home, Kate?" He asked quietly, turning to look at me full on, his eyes slightly softer than before, only slightly.

"You asked DiNozzo and McGee to go back to NCIS, so I did as well," I said calmly, unsaid anger burning inside me.

"Kate," he began, "You should be home, resting, we've had a long day, and you're no exception."

I glared at him, "Why would you care? You didn't care just a few hours ago, so why should you care now?"

With that said, I flipped the switch back on and the doors slid open once again, and I slipped out, leaving him breathless.

Gibbs POV

I watched her walk away calmly to her desk and contemplated going after her, she needed to rest, it wasn't good for her or the babies, I thought to myself, but then again, she won't listen to you, so you might as well just let her stay.

I walked out of the elevator after he and sat at my desk, sighing heavily and began to look through the case files.

"What have ya got, DiNozzo?" I barked out, my mood going from bad, to worse.

The startled Italian looked up and turned towards me, his mouth hanging half open, half closed from shock.

"B-boss, we only just got here, I don't have anything for you yet," he looked startled and slightly confused.

"Well then get something! I want him back by this weekend, and if that's too difficult for you, DiNozzo, you can go on home and we'll get a more capable agent!"

My eyes narrowed, these were suppose to be the best of the best, and I expected nothing but the best, they should be able to give that to me.

"McGee!"

That

I slammed my hands down on my desk and glared at all three of them, two cowered underneath my gaze and looked down, the third one, held my gaze, her glare just as cool, just as cold.

"Gibbs, may I have a word?" She growled out and before I could answer she walked out of the bullpen and towards the stairs, turning a corner.

I followed her obediently, still furious with her.

"You can't just yell at us and expect us to find information on the case that we know absolutely _nothing _about!" She cried, her frustration breaking.

"Kate, last time I checked, I ran this team, not you, and if you have a problem with it, take it up with the Director and get the hell out."

She gaped at me, her eyes wide, her mouth slightly open.

The moment those words escaped out of my mouth, I wanted to grab them out of the air and shove them back in; by her look, I could tell that I just broke her heart; again.

"No, Kate, wait, I didn't mean that, God," I cried, frustrated, leaning against the wall, looking at the opposite side of the small corner.

"Then what do you mean, Gibbs?" She whispered, tears in her eyes.

I couldn't stand to see her cry, just couldn't. My hand reached up to brush away her unshed tears, but thought better of it and let my hand fall to my side.

"I'm sorry, Kate, I really am, but I need to find my son before we . . . discuss anything that has anything to do with . . . us."

That did it. Her tears flowed down her cheeks like an unstoppable waterfall, and I felt the walls around my heart constrict to become tighter and more solid.

Finally, she nodded, wiped her tears away and said stonily, "I understand, Agent Gibbs."

She walked away from me then, for what seemed like the third time today, and I couldn't help but feel as if she had walked away from us forever.

_But isn't that what you wanted? To push her away? _That voice in the back of my head sneered.


	8. Chapter 8

Kate POV

I sat back down at my desk and felt two pairs of eyes on me and sighed, "You know, it would be less obvious if you just stood in front of me and glared," I told them, my tone light.

_You're hurting, _that sick little voice in the back of my head whispered in my ear, and I felt myself stiffen at the logic and the gross understatement; I wasn't hurting, the pain had already gone past the hurt, it was now throbbing and pumping, making me cringe whenever I saw him.

"Kate, you're alright, right?" McGee asked cautiously, as if afraid that I would go off on him like his boss.

I nodded, "Yeah, yeah, I'll be fine, McGee."

I turned back to the computer screen, my eyes drooping slightly as I looked at the little clock on my dashboard; 23:36. I shook off the wave of exhaustion and began to search through the picture that I had painstakingly took.

I still felt Tony's eyes boring into mine and looked up to see the young Italian with his clenched fist in his left hand.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked quietly, unsure, and yet furious.

I shook my head, "Nothing I didn't deserve, Tony."

I deserved the harsh slap or reality Gibbs had given me; I deserved to know that the past few months spent with him were truly all a dream, a dream that I never wanted to wake up from.

It was ironic, I thought, tapping quickly on my keyboard, how the man that I had trusted so completely and loved so irrevocably would be the one to hurt me and push me away so roughly.

As if on cue, said man walked into the bullpen and I felt an involuntary shiver creep up my spine. I continued typing, not daring to look at anything but the monitor, watching as photo after photo flirted across the small screen.

I pushed away the thoughts of our previous argument, I pushed away the pain and began, slowly, building up my walls, closing my heart in ice once again.

It truly was dangerous to let someone in, I thought, as I took the key and locked my heart away, throwing the key mentally at the one man that could possibly open it again; the self arrogant, annoying bastard that I had fallen so deeply in love with.

Gibbs POV

I walked back into the bullpen in a daze, trying to look calm, but failing quite miserably. At least the pain hadn't hit me full on yet, as of now, it just felt like a small pin prick, but I knew that as soon as I got home and saw that she really was gone, it was start pounding through me like a never ending sword, digging at my heart until it was just gone leaving me hollow.

I passed her desk and had half a mind to come up to her and tell her that I was sorry, but I brushed away the thought.

I have to find him first, I thought, and felt the anger that I had felt this morning rise up suddenly, as if it had only been hiding, waiting to be noticed. I felt the familiar stony cold grip on my heart tighten, and push all thoughts of her away.

I sat down at my desk, my jaw set and my mouth pressed into a hard line of pure hatred and anger.

Suddenly, the phone at my desk rang, making my eyes turn sharply towards the shrill sound.

I looked up at McGee and gave him a nod; immediately he started typing away, trying to find the signal.

I picked up the phone and put it on speaker, waiting for a voice, someone's voice, to come through.

"Hello Special Agent Gibbs," the voice crowed, clearly distorted.

I looked towards McGee who gave a quick shake of his head, still typing, his fingers moving like lightning over the keys.

"Hey," I began, sounding casual, "It seems that we are at a disadvantage."

There was a short pause, then the voice sounded again, sounding neither male nor female, young, or old, "And what is that?"

"You know my name, I don't know yours," I told him, giving a low chuckle.

He laughed, again sounding like neither gender, and impossible to guess his age or where he was from, "You can call me Alex. Don't bother tracing this call, it's from a secure line."

"Alright, Alex, what do you want?" I asked, leaning back in my chair, closing my eyes momentarily.

"It's more of the kind of situation where I have what you want , and I want something in return, you know, like a some sort of deal."

I looked towards McGee to see that he still didn't have anything and was looking more and more frustrated.

I looked towards Tony, who was listening intently, his arms folded across his chest.

"What do you have that I want?"

There was no hesitation in the mystery person's voice now.

"You're son."

I nodded, I knew he had him, it was pretty obvious, "Alright, and what do you want?"

He laughed again, that cruel, mysterious laugh that made any sane man's skin crawl.

"I am proposing a trade; you're son, for a lovely, female Agent of yours that you, may I add, haven't been the . . . _kindest _to."

I was floored; he wanted Kate? There was no way in hell he would be getting Kate! He could give me a million - _But he's got your son, Kate is an agent, she can take care of herself._

I quickly thought of an argument; she was _pregnant, _for God's sake! She can't just go in there without back up. But it seemed to be the only choice I had.

"What do you say, Agent Gibbs? We both know who I am talking about, might as well tell me your answer."

I didn't need to look up to know that McGee had stopped tapping on his keyboard and his mouth was now hung open, his jaw slack, and Tony's face was turning a deep red, and his knuckled strained white as his fists clutched tighter and tighter against his sides.

"You have a deal, just tell me when and where."

There was a longer, more drawn out pause this time, as if he or she were surprised at my answer.

"Tomorrow, midnight, at the Bordeaux hotel in the underground parking lot," there was another slight pause, "If you try anything, Special Agent Gibbs, your son will be dead sooner than you can say 'Semper Fi."

With that, the line clicked shut and I was met with a suffocating silence, anger and shock hanging over my head like a thick cloud, heavy with rain.

How could you just offer her up as bait? She could be killed, right in front of you! My mind screamed out inside of me. I quickly shook it off.

I had to get Hutcherson back, I had to make sure that he was safe, Kate would last longer than him; she was fully trained.

"What the mother fuckin' hell!" Tony cried, leaping to his feet, he stormed up to my desk, slamming his palms down on the smooth surface, his grey green eyes stormy with rage and furry.

"How the hell could you just offer her up as . . . as _bait, _Gibbs? Just because you guys had a little argument doesn't mean that you could just put her life in danger like that! You can't just jeopardize the life of my _partner, _what were you thinking, agreeing to something as-

I roughly cut him off, springing to my feet, and shoving the chair aside and glared down at the Italian; to his credit, his eyes didn't falter in their furry and he continued to drill me with those eyes as I spoke.

"You better watch your tone, DiNozzo, I could get your ass out of this building in less than two seconds flat."

I continued, in a slightly softer tone, "I know what I'm doing, Tony, I don't want her to get hurt, and I'm not going to just hand her over, we'll have agents, I'll keep her safe-

"That's what you said when you brought her with you to Arizona! You promised the Director that you would keep her safe and what the hell happens? Both of you get stranded in the damn _desert!_ You can't guarantee that she won't get _hurt! _But then again, why the hell would you care, you've been pissed off at all of us when it wasn't our damn fault that you son got kidnapped!"

I felt my furry rising up and boiling over. I clenched my fist at my side and was about to strike out at him against my better judgment when I felt a soft hand catch my fist and forcefully bring it to my side.

"Don't," she whispered in my ear.

She turned towards Tony and looked at him, her hand wiping away the tears that I had never seen before in all the years that I've worked with him.

"I'll be fine, Tony, alright? Everything will be fine," she whispered and walked away from us both.

I felt a surge of jealousy as she reached up to touch his face but I restrained myself; she isn't yours, I reminded myself.

Kate POV

He just put you up as bait, I felt my breath catch in my throat, he agreed to send you away in exchange for his son. I felt numb, the pain finally dimming into the background as I sat there, my body slack against my chair, the only thing keeping me from crying was the shock of it all.

How could he just . . . _hand _you over without even asking for a different option? How could he just agree in a few seconds and look so indifferent? Didn't he know that she could die? Didn't he _care?_

But the answer was plain and simple, which was why it probably hurt even worse; he didn't care, not anymore.

I saw the anger rise in Tony's face, his brows furrowed together, shock, anger, and genuine hatred seemed to over whelm him. I watched as he leaped from his chair and stormed up to his desk.

I couldn't seem to hear them talking, just their lips moving, each man getting more and more angrier as the conversation drew on.

I recognized the signs of fear on Tony's face and felt my heart, or what was left of it, constrict. He was genuinely _afraid _for my life. I saw the betraying tears in his eyes that screamed out that he didn't agree with what Gibbs wanted, that he wanted me not to be involved with any of this.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gibbs's fist clench tighter and tighter as Tony went on. But before he could raise it higher than a few centimeters, I quickly got up from my chair, shaking away the numbness, I caught his fist in my hand and uncurled his calloused fingers, making them lie flat on the desk.

"Don't," I whispered warningly in his ear, and he turned his glare on me. I shook it off and turned towards Tony to see that a single tear had escaped from the corner of his eye.

I wiped it away gently and whispered softly, "I'll be fine, Tony, alright? Everything will be fine.

I turned away from them both after giving Tony one more last reassuring nod and walked back towards my desk, feeling the numbness take over my body again.


	9. Chapter 9

Gibbs POV

An unsettling silence seemed to fill he usually active bullpen; the air hung with traces of past arguments, hatred, and pain. The hatred seemed to split us all into our own little worlds, we were no longer a team, we were three different people.

The atmosphere seemed too thick for anyone to dare try and talk and cut through it; no one had anything left to say, myself included.

I knew that what I did was chancy and risky, but if it were any other agent besides Kate, I knew that Tony and McGee wouldn't have reacted the way they did.

_Never let personal feelings get in the way of a case, _I reminded myself, but it was no use. Behind the walls that I had built up and the anger and venom surging through me, there was still a part of my heart that screamed for her, that cried for her, that wanted her so bad that it seemed to drown out the hatred in short spurts.

I couldn't keep my personal feelings for her off of the case; not when she was sitting right beside me, only a few short feet away, her face blank, but one look in her eyes told me that she was breaking piece by piece.

I looked at Tony, who was tapping madly on his computer, muttering darkly under his breathe, and glaring at the screen with such a ferocity that I was surprised the screen hadn't shattered yet.

McGee was different; he was sitting in his chair, his eyes wide, his mouth still hanging slightly open from the shock, but other then that, he was in a daze.

"Kate," I began, making two heads turn towards me, the brunette still sat in her chair, staring at her monitor.

I chanced a look at her to see that she had tears in her eyes; distinct tears that were about to flow over.

I walked over to her desk slowly, and stood in front of her. Again, she didn't respond, just continued staring at her monitor, as if contemplating acknowledging my exsistence.

"Kate," I whispered again, sounding drained and weak, even to myself.

She finally looked up and what I saw was not the woman that I had known for the better part of a year; no, this woman in front of me looked broken, her eyes dead, as if all hope was already lost and that if her life were to end now, it wouldn't matter; not to her, at least.

"What," she whispered, "Gibbs?"

Her voice sounded just as drained as mine, if not more so.

This conversation couldn't happen here, I realized, not when half the team was glaring at the both of us.

"I need o have a word, follow me."

I didn't wait to see if she had gotten up, just pushed the call button for the elevator for what felt like the tenth time today, and stepped into the metal cubicle.

She stepped in after me and I closed the doors. She stayed quiet, her face white, her eyes dead. I waited for the elevator to descend to the basement and then promptly pushed the Emergency Stop button.

I turned to her then, taking in her profile.

"Kate, you know I had to do it," I came up lamely, the excuse sounded pitiful, even to myself.

Her head shot up, and I thought I saw a glimmer of anger there, but just as suddenly and expectedly as it had come, it disappeared again.

She nodded, "I know you had to do it, Gibbs, I don't disagree with your actions."

I looked at her, completely bewildered; did she think I was _blind?_ I saw her tears, saw her heart break piece by piece as soon as I offered her up for our anonymous caller. Did she think I was that oblivious to not see the love she held behind locked up with heavy chains in her heart?

"Kate, I know you're not alright with it, and even if you haven't verbally disagreed with my actions, I know that you're hurting," I whisper quietly, when she didn't look up, I continued on, "So please, tell me what I can do to make the hurting stop."

She looked up from her shoes, her eyes glistening with furry now.

"You want to make me stop hurting?" She whispered, her voice dark, " Well if you hadn't just offered me up like a piece of meat to some guy we don't even know, then I wouldn't be hurting in the first place! If you hadn't been treating me like crap since the day you got on that plane to California, then I wouldn't be hurting. If you had just _let me in _when we began looking for you son, then I," she paused for a moment, her lip trembling, "wouldn't be hurt."

I was stunned into silence.

After a slight pause, she continued again, her voice firm.

"You never even told me that you had a son, never even mentioned it. Face it, Gibbs, you never told me _anything _about your personal life, you lied about it all. So how do I know that you didn't lie to me when you told me that you loved me? How do I know that you don't just want to get rid of me and our baby?"

Her words stung, as if she had drilled a sword through my chest and the blade came protruding from my back.

I looked at her then, saw the hurt she had kept bottled up, and felt my own pain resurface.

"I always loved, Katie," was all I could come up lamely; it might've been the truth, but it sounded so simple and so weak.

She looked at me for a long moment, and whispered quietly, "I don't believe you."

She turned away from me and reached out to push the stop button again but my hand snaked out and grabbed her wrist, pinning her hand to the elevator wall.

"I have always loved you, Caitlin Todd, and if you don't know what else to believe in this world, then believe that. It'll always be true, Katie, no matter how cold I act, no matter what I do, I'll always love you."

She still hadn't looked up, her eyes glued to my shirt, not even chancing a look at my face, not even bothering to see all the love I had written across my features.

I tilted her chin up with my other hand and made her look at me, and saw that tears were sliding down her cheeks is rivers, one after the other; endless.

"Gibbs, you've hurt me enough already for one day; can't you just stop?"

I felt myself turn cold and my grip on her wrist loosened, my hand falling to my side. She pressed the stop button again and the doors opened; we were back in the bullpen.

She walked out, I saw her hand wipe angrily at her tears and the elevator doors closed with a small thud.

I didn't get out after her; what was the point? She didn't want to listen to me, no, she _couldn't _listen to me anymore. I wouldn't be surprised if I saw her resignation sitting on my desk tomorrow morning.

Without knowing it, I stepped out of the elevator doors and into the cool room of Autopsy. I expected the lights to be off, but what I saw instead, was different. Ducky sat at his desk, the small desk lamp on, twiddling his pen idly in his fingers.

As soon as I stepped through the doors, he looked up.

"Ah, Jethro, what can I-"

He stopped and his usually friendly features turned hard.

"Duck, I need help," I whispered feebly, reminding myself of a toddler crying out for help.

"Oh Lord, Jethro, please tell me that you didn't," he whispered, appalled; the man could read minds.

I shook my head, "Duck, I don't know how I did it, it just," I groped for the words, "Happened. She's gone now, Duck, and I have a bad feeling she isn't coming back."

I sank down onto an autopsy table and laced my hands underneath my head.

There was a short pause.

"Well you have absolutely no body to blame but yourself! You pushed her away! I mean, our Caitlin can take a lot of things, but being mistreated, is not one of them!"

He was right.

"What else did you do?" He asked darkly.

So I told her, starting from the very beginning when I got the phone call that changed my life, telling him every detail up until the elevator and watched as his expression grew graver and graver still.

"You can't just offer her up as a trade, Jethro! It's simply not done! No matter who you're trading for, you can't just give her away without looking for another alternative!"

"Duck, there was no other alternative, if the man's who I think he is, then I know that he won't budge on what he wants and if he doesn't get it, my son is as good as dead."

"If you give the bastard what he wants," Ducky began, "Then Caitlin won't be alive much longer."

I looked at him then and nodded.

I couldn't guarantee her safety, couldn't guarantee that she would come back home safe, but I knew that I was willing to go to hell and back just to try. I owed her that and so much more.

"The Bordeaux," I began, trying to distract myself, "Was the hotel where Kate was almost killed. It was where the mob took us to. I have bad feeling he's going to finish us both off there."


	10. Chapter 10

Kate POV

I got off the elevator, wiping angrily at my tears and trying to hold back sobs that were threatening to shake my already battered body.

I walked into the bullpen and immediately Tony stood up; as if on pure instinct alone, he wrapped me into a hug, his strong, brotherly arms encircling my shaking frame.

I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his back, crying softly. I let him pat my hair, and heard him murmur reassuring words in my ear, but didn't seem to really catch the meaning of them all.

I pulled away after a few seconds and looked up at him, a grateful smile on my face.

"You look horrible, Katie-girl," he laughed, smiling.

I smirked, "I'll take your word for it. I'll go and fix myself up."

I pulled away from him completely and headed towards the women's bathroom. Once inside, I caught my reflection in the mirror and stopped. The woman looking back at me wasn't the woman that I knew; she looked broken, sleep deprived, and hurt.

I quickly looked back down and turned on the sink, letting the cool water splash against my clammy forehead. I felt my eye lids droop from lack of sleep and blinked a few times, trying to clear my vision. I felt the salt water tears coming again and let myself cry, my tears mingling with the water.

Finally, picked my head up and grabbed a brush from the counter and pulled it through my hair, making it soft and smooth once again. I reapplied my makeup and took a deep breath.

"You'll be fine," I said aloud, trying to convince myself and squash the seeds of doubt that had engrained itself into my mind.

"You'll be better then fine, Katie," a voice behind me whispered.

I turned around to see a familiar blue eyed man leaning against the opposite wall, his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes boring into mine.

"You do realize that this is the women's restroom, right, Special Agent-"

"Jethro," he cut me off, "You call me Jethro."

I paused, feeling the familiar hole in the center of my chest pull again, "I think I'll stick with Gibbs."

He came towards me slowly, giving me plenty of time to back away and sprint out the door. I felt my legs move of its own accord towards him.

"Kate," he whispered softly, his breath tickling my cheek, "Please, I," he paused again, "I'm sorry."

He looked pained, his eyes pleading with me, cool pools of blue staring deep down into my soul.

"Let me take you home, to _our _home, let me kiss you, make love to you, before you leave tomorrow, please, let me show you how sorry I truly am."

His voice was husky, filled with pain and sadness, but an underlying love that seemed to lace his words.

"Gibbs," I swallowed against the lump that had formed in my throat, "I don't think that it's that easy anymore. You don't know how much you've hurt me."

"I do, Katie, trust me, I do. I feel the same way you feel, I share your hurt, whenever I see your tears, it just about kills me inside. Kate, I've been so damn stupid these past few days, pushing you away, pushing _everyone _away, but I never meant to hurt you."

I just looked at him, waiting for him to find the right words to say.

"I always wanted to be with you, Kate, I can't sleep tonight knowing that I've hurt you so bad," he whispered softly, his lips almost touching my ear.

I shivered involuntarily and felt my back hit the wall. I looked down and slowly, he tilted my chin up with one finger, stroking along my jaw line softly.

"Kate, please," he whispered, "Please."

I looked up at him, and found what I had been looking for the whole day; love was shinning in his eyes, the anger seemed to have dissipated and the harsh, coldness seemed to disappear along with it. His blue eyes were shinning crystal clear again, full of truth, and love.

I pulled his face down to mine and kissed him softly at first, tasting, testing. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me against him protectively, as if his arms could provide all the shelter and protection in the world.

Our tongues began to slowly engage in the familiar duel that we had mastered in such a short amount of time, letting each other explore the others mouth.

It all felt so familiar, and yet so incredibly new and amazing.

He pulled back slightly, "I love you, Caitlin Elizabeth Todd."

I smiled at him, "I love you too, Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

He kissed me again, crushing his lips to mine in the state of bliss. I felt his body hardening underneath my touch, his back and shoulder muscle rippling as I let my hand trail over them. He made a trail of kisses from my lips to my jaw line and finally to my neck, kissing gently, his tongue swishing along my skin, making me moan his name softly.

The realization that we could very well be dead by tomorrow dawned on me, and I didn't want to waste anymore time.

I tug at his polo shirt, unbuttoning it and sliding it over his head. I marveled at his broad chest and let my hand trail across the muscles, feeling them harden at my touch.

He stopped his kisses and pulled back slightly, his arms still acting as a protective cage around me.

"Are you sure?" He whispered softly, his voice husky.

I nodded, "I don't want to waste anymore time."

That was all the confirmation he needed. He let his hands slip underneath my navy blue button down and slid it over my head, too impatient to work out each button.

He pressed me against the bathroom wall, lowering his mouth and kissing my breasts. I felt his hands slide behind my back and pop the buckle and felt it fall to the floor. His mouth was immediately on my breast, his tongue leaving a hot, burning trail behind.

I gasped at the sensation, and I felt his hot breath on my skin as he gave a dark chuckle.

I let my hands get tangled in his hair as he brought his lips up, kissing me hungrily. His hands went down to my skirt and the quickly unzipped it and let it fall to the floor along with my panties. His mouth never stopped moving against mine. I let one hand fall from his soft, silver hair onto his belt buckle which I impatiently undid and pulled so that his pants and boxers fell away at the same time.

"Kate," he whispered in between kisses, "I need you."

Immediately after he said those words, his hands slid onto the bottom of my thighs, pushing me up so that my legs wrapped around his waist.

"Take me."

He looked me in the eyes and thrust into me, softly, gently, at first, and then picking up speed. Our eyes never broke contact, as we both watched each other ride out our high, his eyes holding nothing but love.

He looked back at me as our bodies molded into one. I felt my breathing speed up and my walls clench around him tight.

"God Jethro, I'm going to come," I whispered in his ear as his mouth once again found the soft skin of my neck.

He bit down gently and I felt him release inside me, making me scream out his name.

He quickly swallowed my screams with his kisses and we both fell onto the bathroom floor, our breathing heavy, and our hearts light.

Gibbs POV

I wrapped my arms around the soft skin of her back, letting her collapse on top of me. I hugged her to me tight and felt her peppering my neck with soft kisses of her own.

"I love you, Katie," I told her softly, and pulled out of her.

She smiled and I felt her chuckle against my shoulder, "Jethro, I've loved you for as long as I can remember."

I let my arms loosen so that she was now lying on her side, facing me, my arms draped lazily around her waist.

I didn't want to loose her, didn't want to offer her up tomorrow when she could very well die right in front of me. I couldn't do it. I loved her too much to put her in that situation; but that was my only option, or watch my son die.

I felt her stiffen beside me, as if she had read my dark thoughts.

"Jethro," she whispered softly, her voice sounding very young, "is this the last time we'll ever make love?"

I forced out a chuckle, "Of course not, Katie, why would you think that?"

She paused for a second and said even quieter, "Because I might be dead tomorrow."

I froze; I knew that that was a very real possibility, but hearing her voice it, just made it sound so much more real, so much more painful.

I let my finger trace over her cheek and gently lifted her chin up to see that tears were pooling in her big brown eyes, sliding down her cheek in miniature rivers.

I hugged her to me and let her cry softly into my chest, holding her tight and cried along with her.

Her sobs shook her small frame and each time a sob was ripped form her throat, I felt my heart break a little bit more.

I let my hand wander down to her barely there baby bump and stroked the soft skin.

She laid her hand over mine and looked up at me, the tears still coming.

"You'll be safe, Katie, I'll do everything in my power to make sure that both of you come out alive, you, our babies, and my son."

"But you can't promise that, Gibbs, no one can," she whispered, using my surname.

She was right, as always, but I didn't want to admit it, this was already so much harder.

She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and laid her head on my chest, over my heartbeat. I rubbed comforting circles into the small of her back, and felt her breathing slow and her body relax underneath my touch.

When I pulled away slightly and looked down, what I saw made me smile. Her face was cleared of all the stress of the day, her eyes closed, and her mouth tugged into a small smile.

I let her sleep in my arms, let her enjoy what little comfort I could give her before tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

Gibbs POV

I felt something cold pressing against my bare back and the unmistakable feel of a woman's soft skin pressed against my chest.

I tried to sort out my thoughts while still keeping my eyes closed and gently rousing myself from my semi-unconscious state. I remembered the last night clearly, the way her lips felt on my chest, my lips, all over my body, the way she fit perfectly against my side.

I remembered the surge of love flooding throughout my body, filling me to the brim, making all the dark thoughts of today seem like it was eons away when it had been only a few hours away.

I opened my eyes and was met with the tiled walls of the women's bathroom, the lights shinning bright, temporarily blinding me. I looked down to see Kate still peacefully asleep, her head on my chest, her hand resting on my shoulder.

We were both shockingly naked, which brought a smile to my lips as I lifted my hand and brushed away a stray strand of hair away from her face.

I looked at my watch; 06:00, we had only slept for three hours, not enough. I contemplated letting her sleep more, but realized that we still had so many plans, so much detail to cover.

"Kate," I whispered softly, sitting up straighter and pulling her gently up with me.

She stirred and mumbled something, but quickly settled back into my chest, a small smile on her face.

I hated to break her dream, make her see that tonight, at precisely midnight; our lives could very well be over and done with.

"Katie, I need you to wake up for me, please," I whispered, pressing a soft kiss into her hair, my arms encircling her waist.

She moaned a little and then her eyes opened, her brown eyes searching immediately for mine and holding my gaze.

I gave her a small smile and hugged her to me a little bit tighter.

"Gibbs," she mumbled, looking around, "What happened?"

I laughed, "What does it look like, Kate?"

She giggled and reached for her panties and slipped them back on. She turned slightly and planted a soft kiss on my lips and pulled away before I had a chance to deepen it.

"It looks like we had a fun night," she smiled.

I nodded, "Yeah, we did, among other things."

I helped her stand and handed her her bra, putting it on her and clasping it behind her back, planting a string of kisses down her shoulder, smiling at our reflections in the mirror.

"We should really get dressed before another agent comes in here and sees you naked," she commented idly, a small smile playing over her features.

I sighed and slipped on my boxers, pulling my polo over my head and picking up my pants, quickly putting them on and doing the belt.

I turned to see that she was already fully dressed, her smile gone, replaced by a slight frown, her eyes now dark.

"We have to get back out there," she whispered finally.

I nodded, "Yeah, we have a lot to do today."

She nodded and stepped closer to me, her hand slipping behind my neck and pulling my lips down to meet hers in an earth shattering kiss.

Her lips were soft as they worked against mine, our tongues dancing together.

I pulled away from her, my arms around her waist, and planted a firm kiss to her forehead.

"Everything's going to be alright, Katie, I won't let anything happen to you."

She gave me a small smile, "I know you'll try your best, Jethro, but anything can happen tonight."

With that said, she walked out of the women's restroom, and I followed her out.

"Today's gonna be hell," I murmured and closed the door behind me as we entered the bullpen.

Kate POV

I walked out of the bathroom, forcing the night we had to become a memory. I had to stay focused, we had to figure out what it is that we had to do.

I walked into the bullpen to find Tony slumped on his desk fast asleep and McGee with his coat around his shoulder, typing rapidly on the computer.

He looked up as soon as I stepped towards my desk.

"Hey Kate," he whispered, giving me a small smile.

I smiled back, "Any luck tracing the call Gibbs got?"

He sighed, and shook his head, "It's from a burnt phone, whoever bought it certainly knew his stuff. I can't even give you a 10 mile radius of where it's calling from, the guy's bouncing it off several international towers."

I nodded, I hadn't expected him to find much anyways.

"DiNozzo! Get your ass up, call every senior field agent and tell 'em to meet me down in the basement," Gibbs barked, and without breaking stride, her walked, well more like jogged, towards the elevator.

I heard a crash and then a slightly sleepy, "On it, boss!"

I turned towards Tony's desk to see him getting up off of the floor, dusting himself up and trying desperately to fix his hair with a small comb.

I laughed, and he looked up, shocked.

"What's got you so happy?" He asked, picking up the phone.

I shrugged, "Had a good nights sleep."

Suddenly, I heard a crackled, and then Tony's voice filled the speakers surrounding the office.

"Attention all Senior Field Agents, we are all ordered by Special Agent Gibbs to report to the basement on special assignment. Drop whatever it is you're doing and get down there! This is urgent."

He clicked the phone off and hurried towards the elevator, a steady flow of ten or so agents following behind him, the Director looked down at the flow of Agents and sent me a questioning look before coming down to join us.

"Agent Todd, what the hell is going on? Gibbs isn't authorized to ask every senior agent to drop what their doing and play house with him."

"Director, this could very well mean life or death. You remember when the mob had taken Special Agent Gibbs and myself out to Arizona and almost killed us? Well now he has Gibbs's son and he's asking for a negotiation; me for his son. You know Gibbs can't pull this off and the guy is very likely to have several of his members with him."

He paused for a moment as we entered the elevator, then gave me a look as the elevator began it's descent.

"Alright, but I need to be read in on every detail, do you hear me? I have to approve of the plans. When is this little switch up happening?"

I hesitated, "Midnight of tonight."

The Director turned a very nasty shade of purple.

Gibbs POV

The elevator doors opened and about ten agents walked out, slightly dazed and confused expressions on their faces with the Director at the head of the bunch.

I looked at Kate and she nodded, I nodded back and waited for the Agents to assemble themselves.

Tony stood to my right and Kate at my left, McGee at Tony's right.

"Alright, what we're about to pull of is extremely dangerous which means that there is a very large possibility that many of you won't be coming back from this if you don't do exactly as I say."

I let that thought sink in and watched as some Agents turned towards their neighbor, their eyes narrowed slightly.

"What the hell is going on, Gibbs?" Agent Mathews asked, her arms crossed over her chest.

"You all remember when myself and Agent Todd were kidnapped and almost killed a few months ago by the mob in Arizona?"

There were several nods and so I went on.

"Well they have my son and if I don't trade in Agent Todd for him tonight by midnight, not only will he die, but there is a very real possibility that a bomb could go off in NCIS."

I felt Kate's eyes burning into the side of my head, Tony's as well, but I ignored it. I hadn't told them for a reason.

"Now, I need you all to make sure that not a single person is harmed during this deal, so I'll need 5 agents to stay here and look if this bomb and 5 other agents to come with Agents Todd, DiNozzo, McGee and myself to a hotel tonight at midnight."

I let the news sink in and watched as the Director stepped forward, trying to pin me with a cold hard stare which I promptly shook off.

"Are you sure that there's a bomb?" He whispered, his eyes narrowed.

I nodded, "You'll need to evacuate the navy yard as soon as we pull out, Director."

He sighed, "Dammit, Gibbs, why can't you just stay out of trouble for more than a few months."

I gave a small chuckle, "I don't know, sir."

I turned to look at the assemble of agents before me, they had already split themselves up into two groups.

"Who's coming with us to the hotel tonight?" I asked.

Agent Danforth promptly stepped forward, "I will sir, along with the agents behind me. Just tell us what you need us to do."

I nodded, "I need two of your best shots to be the snipers, they have to make sure that they have a clean shot at him if we need to take him down. The rest of you will be in the van as backup, in case something goes wrong," I paused, "and there is a very big chance something could go wrong."

He nodded, "Not a problem, sir, we won't let you down."

I nodded, "Good, make a plan for tonight, find a layout of the hotel and make sure that you're able to evacuate the hotel before midnight comes around."

Danforth nodded and lead his team towards the elevator, already whispering ideas.

I turned towards the 5 other agents, "I expect you to search this building from top to bottom, don't leave a single corner untouched, if there is a bomb, and there very well might be, then I want you to find it and have one of the bomb techs disarm it."

Agent Mathews nodded and lead her team up into the elevator as well.

I turned towards the Director, "Sir? Can I help you?"

"This is really happening, isn't it?" He asked quietly, "We could very well be loosing our lives here."

I nodded, "Yes sir, but we have good agents, they're our first line of defense, and you can bet on it that nothing will happen to this agency as long as I'm still breathing."

He nodded and turned away from me, giving me a small salute before entering the elevator doors.

"Gibbs, you never told us that they said there was a bomb!" Tony exclaimed, his eyes wide and slightly narrowed with anger.

I glared at him, "I couldn't, because I just got the text myself."

I turned to Kate, her cheeks were flushed a light pink, her eyes narrowed, her anger almost tangible.

"Gibbs, we have to evacuate now, we can't just wait until we leave," she whispered, looking from me to Tony.

"If we evacuate now, when there's a good chance they're watching us, then they'll let the bomb blow, killing more people. I can't let anyone else get hurt, Kate."

She sighed, resigned.

Suddenly, I heard my phone ring and quickly flipped it open, never taking my eyes away form Kate's face.

"Gibbs," I answered.

"Agent Gibbs, today's the day. Meet us in the underground parking lot of the hotel, midnight. I hope you got my text, and trust me, none of your agents will find the bomb. And remember, if you don't come, well, everyone will die. Would you like to speak to your son?"

"Dammit, yes, put him on."

There was a slight scuffling noise, then a soft moan.

"Dad? That you?"

I felt tears well up in my eyes, but quickly blinked them away. He sounded so broken already, hopeless, even.

"Yeah, Hutch, it's me. We'll be there soon, real soon, ok? Everything's going to work out."  
>"No, dad, don't you can't trade her in for me, you just can't, it's not -"<p>

The phone was yanked away from him and I heard that sickening voice once again.

"Midnight, bring her, or everyone else dies."

The line went dead.


	12. Chapter 12

Gibbs POV

The rest of the morning and afternoon sent the whole agency into a riot; senior agents were jumping up and down, getting their units ready, the bomb squad that was called in had insisted on searching everyone's desks so an agent could expect a few dogs sniffing around their personal space.

There were still plans to be made, guns to be loaded, trucks to be gassed, and plans to be finalized.

We had guns, we had people, we had trucks, but what we didn't have and what we needed the most; was time.

Time; it was as if the clocks hands were being spun by someone who insisted on making it difficult for everyone.

I stood in the midst of several agents all holding notepads and pencils, eagerly scribbling down every word I said.

I had gone through the speech myself countless times so that while my lips moved, my brain would be wandering onto other topics, such as Kate.

Oh God, Kate, I thought and almost stumbled on my own words. Her name was like a bucket of ice cold water being thrown in my face, her name made me think of just how dire the situation was, how big of a chance that most of us just might not make it out.

I saw one of the agents had shoot up.

"Yeah?" I asked, annoyed.

"What if we don't find the bomb?" He asked nervously, reminding me of McGee.

I sighed, "Well, Special Agent Michaels, there's five bomb sniffing dogs running around in the bullpen, more than two dozen bomb techs searching for the bomb, and our own agents searching as well; so what are the chances that the bomb won't be found?"

He immediately looked back down at his notepad and began scribbling once more.

"We have about," I looked at my watch, "Seven hours people, let's make 'em count. Dismissed."

I turned away from them and tried to ignore the murmurs behind me as they shuffled off into separate elevators, each of them mumbling softly to each other.

I could understand their unease, I was actually not sure myself what would happen in the next seven hours.

Kate POV

I was sitting at my desk while everyone else ran around, chained there by none other than Special Agent Gibbs.

He had glared at me for close to ten minutes, stressing how important it was that I didn't know anything else about the plan because I had to look surprised, as if I genuinely didn't know what was going on.

"I don't want you accidentally tipping him off, Kate," his voice was soft, but his eyes were serious as he glared into mine.

"Gibbs, you know as well as I do that I can control my facial expressions and body language better than most people!" I had yelled indignantly.

"Yeah, 'most people,' this guy will pick up on what 'most people' miss."

With those words being said, he had stalked off towards the elevator, a cup of coffee in his hands.

I looked over at Tony who was pacing up and down as the minutes ticked by, looking occasionally at me.

I could feel the tension surround me, as if I were back in the hot, sticky air in Arizona. The tension and all the pressure seemed to suffocate me and make me squirm in my seat.

"DiNozzo, you aren't helping anyone pacing up and down," I finally told him, my chin propped up in my hand.

He looked up at me, as if surprised that I was still there, "Gibbs told me to stay here and make sure that you don't go anywhere."

I sighed, "Tony, we both know that I'm more help down there with Gibbs then I am up here with you!"

He shook his head, "Kate, I can't let you go down there. Why don't you just take a nap now so that you'll be alert for tonight?"

I glared at him and he shrugged, coming to a stop at my desk, his arms crossed over his chest.

I sighed and nodded, laying my head down on the desk and closing my eyes.

Tony POV

I watched her body slump into a fitful sleep and felt my heart tug a little as questions ravaged my mind.

What if this is the last sleep she'll get? What if this is the last time I'll ever see her here sitting at her desk? What if that was the last time I'll ever hear her voice, or smell her perfume, or-

I quickly shook my head, clearing my thoughts and blocking the questions behind the walls I had built up the past few days.

I checked to make sure that she really was asleep before quietly heading towards the elevator.

The doors slid open and I was about to go in when I bumped into none other then Gibbs.

"DiNozzo, I thought I told you to make sure that Kate stayed at her desk," he stated, rather than asked.

"She's asleep, boss," I defended, "So can you please tell me how we're going to do this without being seen?"

He nodded and pulled me aside.

"We're going in two separate vans, with you and McGee in the back, me and Kate up in front. The other van will have Agent Mathews, but his team will be coming in separate civilian cars, they will be going before Agent Mathews to establish that they are guests at the hotel and search for his men. Mathews' two snipers will be in the trunk of the van Mathews is driving, they will unlock the trunk themselves and get out after I give them the signal."

I nodded, thinking over the plan, trying to find anything that he might have missed.

"Any more questions Tony?"

I shook my head, picking a spot on the orange wall and glaring at it, holding my tongue.

"You sure DiNozzo; I won't ask again," he warned.

I sighed, "Boss, something might go wrong, Kate could be dead if the sniper misses or the snipers could miss their shot if the guy uses Kate as a shield."

Gibbs looked at me, his blue eyes slightly softer, "I know this plan is based a lot on luck and faith, DiNozzo, but it's the best we could do in a short amount of time. I don't expect things to go smoothly, and you shouldn't either. There is very likely to be a gang waiting for us, and they will fight back if they're tipped off. I know this might not work, DiNozzo, but you just have to trust me on this one."

I nodded, swallowing against the lump in my throat.

"Boss, I do have one suggestion, thought," I ventured quietly.

He looked at me expectantly.

"Can Kate wear a vest?"

He laughed, "Oh hell, Tony, I wanted her to wear _three_."

He turned away from me, a slight smile on his face, leaving me there with a laugh bubbling in my mouth.

_6 hours later_

Kate POV

I woke up with a start, feeling the pressure of a hand on my shoulder, making me instinctively reach for my gun, only to realize that it was no longer holstered on my hip.

"Katie, wake up," Gibbs whispered quietly into my ear, his lips sounded as if they were pressed close to my hair.

"Yeah, I'm awake, what should I do?" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes and feeling the familiar tension beginning to build up inside me again.

He handed me a vest and I sighed, sliding my shirt off and pulling the vest over my tank top and then sliding my shirt back on along with a jacket.

"Anything else I need to do?" I asked quietly.

He nodded and pressed his lips to mine, his hand cupping my cheek lovingly as his lip gently worked at mine.

The kiss was full of desperation and fear, but also a deep powerful love that seemed to dull the other feelings.

I kissed him back hungrily, but before I could deepen it further, he pulled away.

I looked into his blue eyes and let my hand caress his cheek lovingly.

"Kate," he began, his forehead touching mine, "I love you."

I nodded and smiled, "I love you too, Gibbs, and if," my voice broke, "If anything does happen to me, you have to know that."

He shook his head, immediately banishing the thought, "Nothing bad will happen to you, Kate, I won't-

"Gibbs, you can't prevent everything bad that could happen," I whispered softly, planting another soft kiss on his cheek.

I stood up and stretched, yawning a little.

"We should get going," I prompted him, looking at him, my eyes soft.

He nodded and took my hand, leading me into the elevator.

"Hey, I need to put in the earwig," he whispered, turning me to face him, he tucked a lock of my soft brown hair behind my ear as he fitted the small device into my ear.

We rode the rest of the way in silence, his hand never leaving mine.

"This is it," I whispered softly, "It ends tonight."

He nodded, "Yeah, it does, Katie."

The doors opened and he reluctantly dropped his hold on my hand.

I took in the sight of agents in the basement, their faces hard and yet their eyes screamed just how nervous they were and how unsure they were whether or not they would live to see another day.

"Kate!"

I stepped out of the elevator just as the goth flung herself at me, her arms locking tightly around my neck as she sobbed.

"You better come back, you hear me? I don't want a hair on your head hurt, alright? So you better be careful! God, I'm so scared, Kate, I don't know what I'd do without you!"

I nodded and hugged her back just as tightly, a small smile on my face as I patted her back.

"I'll be fine, Abby, I promise. I'll come back and we'll go out for lunch, alright?"

She nodded and reluctantly let her arms fall to her sides.

"You're my best friend, Kate," she whispered and gave me a watery smile before walking towards the elevators.

"Come on Kate, it's time to go," Gibbs whispered, pulling me towards the NCIS van.

I nodded and felt the overwhelming surge of adrenaline hit me and reality right behind it. This was all going to happen in just an hour, people's lives could end in just an hour and it would all be because of me.

I slid into the truck and sat down hard, my hands fumbling with the seat belt.

A pair of strong calloused hands gently pushed mine away and he swiftly slid the belt over and around my waist, buckling me in securely.

"You're not alone, Katie," he whispered quietly, "We're all here."

I nodded and felt my fear dim just a little.

My eyes were glued at the windshield as the basement doors opened and we were greeted with the stillness of the night air, the only sounds coming from our trucks.

I looked towards the radio and pressed the button hesitantly and music filled the car.

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_If i die young bury me in satin  
>lay me down on a bed on a bed of roses<br>sink me in the river at dawn  
>send me away with the words of a love song<br>Uh oh, uh oh  
>Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother<br>She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh and  
>Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no<br>Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well  
>I've had, just enough time<em>

_And I'll be wearing white when i come into your kingdom  
>im as green as the ring on my little cold finger,<br>I've never known the lovin of a man  
>But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand<br>there's a boy here in town says that he'll love me forever  
>Whoever thought forever could be severed by<br>The sharp knife of a short life well I've had just enough time_

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_The sharp knife of a short life well I've had just enough time_

_So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls  
>what I never did is done a penny for my thoughts oh no<br>I'll sell em' for a dollar they worth so much more after I'm a goner  
>and maybe then you'll hear the words<br>I've been singing funny when you're dead how people start listen'_

_If I die young, bury me in satin  
>Lay me down on a, bed of roses<br>Sink me in the river, at dawn  
>Send me away with the words of a love song<em>

_Uh oh (uh, oh)  
>The ballad of a dove (uh, oh)<br>Go with peace and love  
>Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket<br>Save them for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh  
>The sharp knife of a short life, well<br>I've had just enough time  
>So put on your best boys<br>And I'll wear my pearls_

_So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls_

The van continued to roll through the silent streets of DC, the song playing over and over in my head.


	13. Chapter 13

Kate POV

I had my hands clasped in my lap, trying to banish away all the fear that bubbled up inside of me. I could handle this, I thought to myself, I had so many agents there to make sure that nothing would go wrong. It would help if I knew the plan, I thought silently.

The van passed by the hotel and my breath caught in my throat; and suddenly I was transported back to a few short weeks ago.

I remembered the pain, the adrenaline rush, the sharp sounds of bullets hitting metal and concrete. I remembered the blood, god there was so much blood, I had seemed to be drowning in it.

My fists unconsciously clenched and unclenched in my lap, my knuckles white and my lips pressed together to hold back the scream.

The van silently drove away from the hotel and into their underground parking lot.

I looked behind me and saw DiNozzo and McGee sitting on the benches, their faces grim as they looked down, mentally preparing themselves for what's to come.

We stopped at the booth and Gibbs rolled down the window.

"Can I help you sir?"

"Yeah, here for an appointment," was his short answer.

"I'm sorry but all parking spaces are closed now, so if you'll just-

Gibbs pulled out his badge and practically shoved it in the guys face and whispered, his voice low, "If you're smart, you'll start evacuating the hotel, quickly, before you hear the gun shots."

"Excuse me?"

He nodded in the direction of the hotel, "You should go to, unless you want to die tonight."

The teenage boy at the booth quickly opened up the gate and promptly ran out of his booth.

I looked at Gibbs, who gave me a small smirk and pulled into the deathly silent parking garage.

The only light came from the moon, making silver slits of light come through the small cracks in the ceiling, casting eerie shadows all around the parking garage.

I kept my eyes glued to the windshield, searching for any sign of the men that had taken us. Suddenly, a car at the end of the garage, hidden in the shadows, flashed its lights.

"Showtime," I heard Tony murmur from behind me as him and McGee got into the positions.

I looked behind us to see that they were hidden behind the body bags underneath the benches.

I looked at Gibbs and he nodded, turning off the ignition and putting the keys in his pocket. He quickly got out of the car, his face unreadable, and came over to my side, opening the door for me.

I jumped out and landed gracefully; our eyes caught each other for a second and I saw the pain in those eyes and the memories of what had happened in this very hotel flash through his mind. I nodded, understanding his pain, and gave him a half smile.

He nodded back and turned towards the car that was still flashing its lights.

I walked beside him, matching his stride exactly.

My mind was creating scenarios of what could happen next, making my head spin and my heart beat even faster. I was sure that he heard it, because he gave my hand a light squeeze then quickly dropped it.

We stood in front of the car, shoulder to shoulder.

I kept my face blank as I tried to see through the tinted windows.

Slowly, the car door opened and a man in a black suit came out, his sunglasses hiding his eyes and a hat hiding his hair.

"Agent Gibbs! I was beginning to think that you weren't going to show!" He laughed, and I realized that this was a different man entirely from the man we had met a few weeks ago.

"I am a man of my word."

The man in the sun glasses nodded and walked to the other side of the car, opening the door and pulling out Hutcherson.

"Well, looks like you kept up your part of the bargain, so there is really no use in me keeping your boy, is there?"

Gibbs shook his head, a small smirk playing on his lips, "No, no there isn't."

The captor nodded, and pushed Hutcherson out into the light.

His face was slightly swollen and he sported a black eye and several gashes across his cheeks. His arms were bound behind him and his lip was cut, the blood already dried.

"Sorry he's not in such good condition, it's his own fault really; he kept resisting."

I felt my own anger rising and wanted to jump on the man, but knew that I had to keep myself in check.

"He always had a habit of doing that," Gibbs replied lazily.

The man laughed again, "Well, bring Caitlin into the light, I want to see how she looks."

I looked at Gibbs and walked into the small sliver of moonlight, my face as hard as stone, my fists clenched at my sides.

"Ah," he sighed, "Beautiful."

"Why don't you come into the light as well and take off those sunglasses so I can see who I'm giving myself up to?" I ventured.

There was a pause, "Why not? We will be spending a lot of time together anyways."

He stepped into the light and took his sunglasses off.

I felt my breath catch in my throat; the mans eyes were a dark violet, almost black, but with sparks of deep purple.

He grinned, "Surprised?"

I shrugged, "Not many people have purple eyes."

He nodded, "Well, we don't have much time for idle chat, let's go Caitlin."

He reached for my hand and reflexively, drew my arm back and tried to punch him in the ribs when he caught my fist in midair, twisting it behind my back.

"I have gunmen posted around the parking lot, Caitlin, one more move and they will both die."

I instantly went limp and let him lead me towards the car.

Suddenly, I heard the crack of a gun shot and turned just in time to see the man duck. The bullet drilled itself into the concrete wall where the man's head once was.

He looked up into my eyes, and laughter bubbled up through his mouth, his laugh chilling me to the spine. He laughed like a maniac, shaking and rumbling with a type of madness no sane man would ever know.

"That, Agent Gibbs," he whispered, his laughter dying instantly, "Was a mistake."

As soon as those words left his mouth, my blood went cold.

"Drop, Kate!" Gibbs yelled and I automatically obeyed, flattening myself against the concrete floor.

Gun shots sounded right over my head, one so close that I felt it singe my hair.

I looked up to see Gibbs dropping onto one knee behind a pillar and returning fire.

"DiNozzo, McGee! Let's go! Call in Danforth's team and tell him to get his men on it!" Gibbs yelled, and looked at me, our eyes locking for a second.

I quickly rolled towards him, making myself a tight ball and praying that a stray bullet didn't hit me.

As soon as I was close enough to him, he tossed me my gun and I gladly caught it.

I looked into the darkness and saw an unmistakable shadow cross over, and what looked like a gun being raised.

I didn't hesitate and put two round in his chest, making him drop like a stone.

Suddenly, the mans voice filled the once peaceful parking garage.

"I don't want to hurt anyone, there is only one person I want and that is Caitlin Todd. I consider the blood being spilled from both my men and yours to be a genuine waste of talent. Give me Special Agent Todd, and you will all walk out of here alive."

The firing stopped for all of two seconds.

"You're going to have to kill us first!" I heard Tony yell a few meters behind us.

I heard a sigh, "Very well, then none of us leaves tonight. We fight to the death."

Suddenly, metal gates slid down over the windows and the entrances, each of them landing with a thud, cutting off all light.

I heard shouts of shock and then the firing began a new.

I took out my flashlight and shinned it in the corner where the car was.

Sure enough, there were three men bent on their knees behind it, shooting wildly.

"Gibbs I'm going to get to the car," I told him over the spray of bullets.

"No, Kate you're staying right here!" He told me, his teeth clenched.

I shook my head, "I can handle it."

Before he could answer me, I slipped down onto my hands and knees and crawled silently over to the car, my heart thumping in my throat as I crawled beneath the spray of bullets, hoping that one didn't hit my head.

I reached the cool frame of the car and clicked the flashlight back on, cupping my hand over the beam to dim it, I continued to crawl towards the men from behind, my gun raised.

I didn't hesitate as I took careful aim and fired one round straight into the first man's skull.

They stopped for a moment and I flattened myself back onto the cold floor, waiting to hear what they had to say.

"They have snipers?" One of them asked softly, and my breath caught, these were only _teenagers, _we were shooting at kids!

Pull it together, Todd, I told myself, and began to think of a way to restrain them without getting hurt. God, I couldn't kill another one of them, I thought to myself, a sick feeling bubbling up in my stomach.

"Probably, God, Ronnie's dead. Maybe we shouldn't have come here, Andy."

The other one shook his head, "No, this is going to pay for our Ma's rent, we have to do the job."

I shook my head, not only were they kids, but they were just trying to help out their parents.

I slid out a pair of hand cuffs and grabbed the closest one to me and swiftly cuffed him to the metal rod sticking out from the pillar.

Before he could make a sound, I took his friend and quickly knocked him unconscious, taking their guns.

I looked back at the kid I had cuffed to the rod and whispered, "There are a lot more ways to help out your parents, but this isn't one of them."

He just glared back at me, his mouth open in shock.

I quickly scanned the area for more gen men when I felt something hit me on the back of the head; hard.


	14. Chapter 14

Kate POV

My head throbbed, was the first thing I realized when I began to stir. The second thing, was the bone numbing cold. The icy wind seemed to cut deep into my skin, making me freeze down to my very soul.

I shivered and drew my knees up to my chest, my eyes still tightly shut. There was a steady throbbing behind my eyes, as if someone was tapping out a drum beat behind my eyes with a hammer.

I tried to make my hand come up and realized that it was already numb from the cold. I slid it up and over my eyes, feeling the pounding and groaned.

_Open your eyes, Kate,_ I willed myself, _Come on, you can't just sleep forever_.

But god did I want to. I knew what had happened, I remembered everything. I remembered feeling so nervous that my legs felt like noodles, I remembered Gibbs' blue eyes, encouraging, safe, _loving_.

Then, I remembered trying to save those boys, and then blacking out.

I finally managed to open my eyes and was met with a cold blackness that seemed to surround me and suffocate me. I coughed softly and tried to push myself up on my elbows and realized why I was so cold.

I was naked.

I felt a steady wave of panic sweep across me and I froze in terror, disoriented. I began searching for my clothes, my teeth chattering and the tears in my eyes threatening to slip out.

I found my bra and quickly put it on, goose bumps appearing on my flesh as the cold material came into contact with my already cold skin.

The darkness didn't lift as I searched on, waiting for my hands to come into contact with another piece of clothing, my jaw set with determination.

I found something soft and pulled it up close to me and realized that it was the blouse I had been wearing earlier and slid it over my head.

Suddenly my foot brushed up against something hard.

Hesitantly, I picked up the cylinder shaped object and held it close to me.

As my eyes adjusted to the darkness I realized that I was holding what seemed to be like a 10 year old bone.

I gasped and threw it across the room, my eyes wide with terror.

Gibbs POV

I looked at Tony, my breathing coming in short gasps, my hair plastered to my forehead from the sweat.

"Boss," he gasped out, "I can't-go on-much longer-like-this."

I shook my head, my hand pressing down on his shoulder, trying to stop the rapid blow flow but my efforts were in vain; the crimson liquid still rain through my fingers and onto the cold floor.

"Tony, hang on, alright? I'm not going to let you die," I growled, letting my pressure lift ever so slightly and tore off my shirt, ripping the fabric into pieces, I wrapped it around his shoulder securely, watching pain flash across his features as I tied the pieces together to make a bandage.

"Boss," he whispered, fighting against the pain, "Even you-can't-control-death."

I laughed, but it sounded more like a cold bark, "DiNozzo, you forgot who you were talking to?"

He gave me a weak smile as I propped him against one of the cement pillars, away from the gun fire.

I looked around and saw Agent Danforth coming towards us, his face set, a bottle of water in his hand.

"Gibbs, our men are tired. They can't hold up much longer, it's like they have more men coming in to take the place of their fallen, it's insane."

I swallowed back a curse and looked up at him, "Maybe he does have more men coming in through a way we don't know about just yet."

Danforth crossed his arms across his chest, "Then what do we suggest we do now, Gibbs? We're getting our asses kicked out there."

I shrugged, "Isn't it simple, Agent? Find where the hell they're smuggling new people and get out people out. I'm pretty sure Morrow already has our people outside, but they just can't find a way in."

"We've already looked everywhere! There isn't another way out, unless-

He stopped dead.

"Did you check the vents, Special Agent?" I asked him,

He shook his head, "They're on his side of the garage."

I sighed, "Can you guys get a shot at them from back there?"

He shook his head and glanced at DiNozzo, "No sir, we moved up towards the front lines. He gonna be alright?"

I nodded, "Yeah, he'll be fine. Just needs a medic, that's all."

I looked at Tony and saw that he was turning paler by the second, his eyes drooping slightly.

I bent down and lightly slapped the back of his head, "DiNozzo, you with me?"

He nodded but his eyes stayed shut.

"Open your eyes, Tony," I whispered quietly, using a softer tone.

His eyes cracked open, "Yes, boss?"

"I can't have you sleeping on me, Tony," I told him, and looked at his shoulder to see that the bleeding had already stopped but most of his blood was already coating the concrete.

He nodded, "Danny boy," he slurred, "Water?"

I smirked and Agent Danforth frowned but tossed the water bottle to me, I passed it to Tony and held it for him as he drank, taking in small sips.

"Better?" I asked, and he nodded, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Yes, thank you boss," he chuckled.

Suddenly I heard footsteps running behind us and turned, my gun automatically raising and aiming towards the intruders forehead.

"Whoa, Agent Gibbs, it's me, Alex, Alex Noviskocha," he whispered, his arms up.

I sighed, "Dammit, Alex, what?"

I lowered my gun and glared at the agent, frowning.

He hesitated.

"Come on, spit it out, Noviskocha!"

"W-we may have lost Agent Todd," he whispered, backing up a few steps.

My breath caught in my throat and several scenarios flashed through my head, he cold body lying on the hard concrete, her eyes open and glazed over with death, her face a pale pasty white, and her body now stone cold.

"Lost her?" I croaked out, my voice so soft he actually had to take a few steps forward to hear me.

"We can't find her anywhere, sir, it's like she just disappeared."

I played back the events from the past 2 hours, Kate had gone towards the car and I had seen her cuff the boy and knock one out, then there was scream behind me and when I turned, Tony was on the floor, blood spurting from his shoulder, his face a mask of pain.

Then the next events were a blur, I was running towards him, ducking past agents and bullets sliding so close I felt them burn as they passed me.

I had immediately grabbed Tony and pulled him behind a pillar further back, trying to stop the bleeding.

I was so busy making sure that he was OK that I realized I hadn't seen Kate since she had cuffed the two boys.

My breath caught, this was my fault, I should've paid more attention.

"Boss," Tony whispered, "Where's," he grimaced, "Where's K-Kate?"

I shook my head, "I-I don't know."

I brushed past the Agents in front of me and scanned the expanse of darkness, my eyes adjusting fairly quickly.

I slid behind pillar after pillar, each one taking me closer and closer to them, closer to Kate, I reminded myself.

I turned to look in front of the pillar and saw one of the shooters taking aim and quickly dragged him away from the others, wrenching his gun out of his hand and putting a hand over his mouth.

"Where the _hell _did you take her?" I growled, my voice low and full of anger.

He looked at me, his eyes wide and I realized that he was just a teenager, maybe just barely over 16.

I let the hand on his mouth fall to my side but my other hand still gripped the front of his shirt.

He stayed silent, his eyes wide in shock.

"Dammit," I growled and slammed him into the pillar I was standing behind, "Where did you take her?"

"I-I," he stuttered, his eyes wide, "Listen man, I'm real sorry, but I had no choice, it's—

"Don't you _dare_ say you had no choice!" I yelled, my voice echoing over the gun fire, "You tell me where she is right now or I'll make you eat a bullet!"

I pressed my gun on his lips, my finger wavering dangerously over the trigger.

My walls had broken down and now I felt the anger fueling me, driving me almost insane as I felt prey to it.

"They're taking her onto a car, she's back there," he pointed behind the line of men, "Please, let me go, man! I-I'll do anything!"

I shook my head, "You tell me where they would take her first."

"I can't do that! They'll kill me, they'll-

I pressed the gun harder against his lips, "I'll kill you before them, and I can promise you it won't be quick."

His eyes opened, if possible, even wider, "They, they have a flight scheduled in a few hours to the Dominican Republic, I don't know the hotel name, but they're pretty big there, so you'll know where they are. Please, let me go, please."

My finger itched to pull the trigger but I held it back, taking a deep breath and swallowing hard.

My grip on his shirt loosened and before he could run away, I used the butt of the gun and knocked him out.

_Hang in there, Katie,_ I whispered and without a moment of hesitation, threw myself into enemy lines.


	15. Chapter 15

**Guys school is starting up again, and honors classes are freaking killing me so. Yeah. Updates won't be as often as I like but THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**KEEP EM UP! They encourage me to write faster(:**

Kate POV

I heard a noise behind me and immediately turned quickly, my legs curled up to my chest, still shivering uncontrollably.

"Caitlin."

It was my name, I realized, my thoughts muddled and frozen from the cold. I looked up into blank black eyes; there was no warmth in those eyes.

"It'll be time to go soon," he told me, coming towards me, making my eyes widen even more as I scurried as far away from me as the small room allowed me to go, the bone I had knocked away earlier digging into my palm as I backed away from him, making me shriek.

He gave me a pleasant smile, "There is nothing to worry about, your companion won't mind if you," he paused, "_rearrange _him a little."

I shivered at his tone, wrapping myself up tighter, my breath hitching, making me come close to hyperventilating.

He walked towards me again and I moved back, a deadly dance, I thought, as my back hit the wall, making me whimper.

He bent down in front of me, his eyes probing my face, and not my body, which I was surprised at.

"What has happened to my strong Caitlin?" He murmured, almost to himself as he lifted his hand and gently tucked a lock of hair behind my ear, making me turn away from his touch.

He sighed, "A little chilly in here, isn't it? Can't be good for the baby."

I froze, the twins.

Oh god, my mind began to whirl in dizzying circles, how was I going to protect them?

He shook his head again, his hand trailing along my skin, coming to rest on my stomach.

I forced my mouth shut as his hand ran over me, the fear slowly being replaced with anger.

"Do you know if it is a boy or a girl?"

I shook my head, my teeth grinding together.

He shrugged, "Shame."

He removed his hand and walked away, out of the only door that lead me to my freedom.

I looked down at myself, laying my hand over my little bump, trying to smile despite the tears that now clouded my vision.

"It's going to be alright, little guys, mommy and daddy will take care of you."

Gibbs POV

I barreled through the gunmen, holding my breath as I threw punch after punch, the sound of bullets popping filled my ears making my heart beat faster.

My gun was like deadweight in my hand, each time I raised my arm to fire at one of the men, I would cringe inside. It was a waste of life, these were teenagers, dammit!

_Do it for Katie, _I thought over and over again as I quickly slid behind the pillar closest to me, sweat dripping into my eyes as I hastily wiped it away.

I looked down and remembered that I had given DiNozzo my shirt and sighed, sweat trickling down my chest and dripping to the floor.

_How the hell are you suppose to find her, Gunny? _I asked myself as I let the cool stone sooth my aching muscles, leaning my head back.

I scanned the room around me, after passing their first and only line of defense, the rest of the garage was pretty clear, only spare bullets and what looked like bags of junk food littered the floor.

Suddenly, I heard hushed voices that were slowly coming closer and quickly hid behind a black sedan, keeping low, my eyes straining to hear them.

I looked up from behind the hood and saw a group of teenagers, each one coming through what looked like a trap door underneath one of the cars.

They looked happy, some laughing, joking, even. They didn't know what they were getting themselves into, I thought quietly.

I felt my anger rising each time another boy crawled out from underneath the car, my finger itching to pull the trigger on each and every one of them.

_This isn't war, Gunny, _I reminded myself as I let a breath I didn't know I was holding out as softly as I could.

Once the last boy crawled out from underneath the car, I quickly pulled out the radio I had clipped to my waist and radioed Danforth.

"Danny, I found where the brats are getting reinforcements," I growled, silently creeping alongside the car towards the door.

"Where, Gibbs?"

"Behind their lines, there's a black sedan, plates, Bravo 92698 Juliet. In front of it is an older car, a black little bug. The door out is underneath. Going to investigate, tell you if it's safe later."

I shut off my radio, not waiting for his response as I swiftly slid myself underneath the car and felt in the dark for the handle of the door.

I found the cool metal chain and yanked on it, letting my legs slip down and let the rest of my body follow, landing gracefully on my feet.

I switched on the flashlight, shinning it along the walls to see that the tunnel was made of steel, I grimaced and slid my gun into my holster, no sense shooting a bullet when it can ricochet off the walls.

I tried to sound as quiet as possible as I walked down the tunnel, my teeth ground together, my lips pressed shut.

My eyes narrowed as I came to a turn, left or right? I wondered and waited patiently, expecting to hear voices at any second.

"I don't want to be late for out flight, so we're moving her now."

I turned towards the left and saw two men talking. I quickly turned my flashlight off and watched as they opened the door next to them and one went in.

I couldn't hear them, but I had a pretty good idea who they were taking, which only made my furry spike even more.

"Let me go! Stop!"

My heart stopped thudding, that was Kate. But she didn't sound like Kate; she sounded genuinely scared out of her mind.

"Quiet, little dove," he whispered, pulling her towards me.

I quickly moved aside as they turned left. I followed behind them, my gun drawn and my heart pounding faster, regaining its previous rhythm.

She was so close, yet I couldn't reach her, it was as if I were light years away from her.

I watched as she struggled, tears streaming down her cheeks, her eyes looked hollow, they didn't look like the Caitlin Todd I knew.

"Do you think we should just sedate her and be done with it?"

I felt my muscles tense in response and was about to leap at him when his partner whispered quietly, "No, she'll be dead weight."

I breathed out a sigh of relief as quietly as I could and looekd at her, catching her eye, I smiled at her and her eyes went wide with shock. She opened her mouth, about to call out.

I pressed a single finger to my lips and she immediately quieted and composed her face to look just as panicked as before.

"I love you," I mouthed, and she nodded, tears streaming down her face.

They continued to pull her away from me as I stealthily followed, pulling my gun out of its holster I slipped on the silencer just in case I needed it.

Suddenly, they stopped at an intersection.

"Do you remember which turn we make here?" One of them asked nervously.

There was a short pause and I realized that this was my moment.

"Huh, I don't really-

Before he could finish his sentence I launched myself at him and slammed the back of the gun across his temple, knocking him out cold. I grabbed his partner and repeated the action, adrenaline making me move faster then usual I pulled out my hand cuffs and hand cuffed them together.

I heard a soft whimper behind me that made my breath catch in my throat.

I turned slowly and saw Kate drawing her knees up to her chest, tears streaming down her cheeks, her eyes a wide, frantic brown.

"Katie," I whispered, holding my hand out to her, willing her to take it.

She looked at it, then at me, tears still streaming down her pale cheeks.

We froze like that for what seemed like several minutes, just looking at each other, barely even breathing. Her brown eyes were wide and frantic, but as they looked into my blue ones, the fear seemed to disappear gradually until it was replaced by love.

I took that as my cue to come forward and pick her up in my arms, drawing her into a tight hug.

i felt her small arms encircle my waste and smiled, pressing a kiss into her hair.

She held onto me as if I were her life raft, and gladly let her even though the logical part of my brain was screaming at me to move before we got caught.

"Gibbs," She choked out, her cry muffled by my chest.

I shushed her and ran my hand through her red-brown silky hair, my other hand rubbing circles in her lower back, calming her down until her cries turned into little sniffles. I smiled, she was so cute, even when she was crying and getting my chest all wet.

I pulled off slightly to tug off one of the shirts from the men behind us and slipped it over her head, trying to warm her back up.

She smiled gratefully up at me, her eyes twinkling.

"Better?"

She nodded, "Much."

I looked around us, making sure that there wasn't anyone sneaking up behind us and pulled away from her completely, slipping my hand into hers.

"We have to go," I told her quietly, trying not to startle her.

She nodded and we both ran away from the intersection, taking the turns that I had memorized hand in hand.

We didn't dare talk; it would've been like asking for a death wish with the amount of noise our shoes were making on the steel floor.

We reached the opening from where I came from when we heard several pairs of footsteps coming towards us, making my heart pound even harder in my chest, so hard that I was suprised she didn't hear it yet.

"They're coming," She whispered, her eyes wide, as I began working on the locks that had been chained across the opening.

_I will not let them take you, _I vowed.


	16. Chapter 16

**We're off Monday! Freshman year is killing me with homework (: **

You guys are going to hate me for the ending of this . . . I guarantee you that. ... [ ] Pepsi - You're funny xD

Gibbs POV

I yanked at the rusty iron wheel, frantically trying to turn it as the footsteps approached us, the only thing I was aware or at this point was Katie's presence, and the men coming towards us.

I couldn't fight all of them, I realized, and that's what scared me the most, not that I wouldn't try.

Finally, with one last tug, the wheel spun free and I pushed up, quickly lifting Kate onto the opening's edge.

"Go," I whispered in her ear, planting a soft kiss on her cheek.

"What about you?"

"I'll keep them from reaching you before you're safe."

I shook my head, a small smile on my face, "I'll be fine, just go, check on DiNozzo for me. Danforth should be waiting close by, find him, tell him what's going on."

She still looked hesitant and I could tell that the men were coming closer now. She had to move.

"Go, Katie, keep yourself and them safe," I told her, laying my hand on her stomach.

She laid her hand over mind for a few seconds then pulled away and pulled herself up and out.

She looked back at me, her brown eyes filled with fear as she slowly closed the hatch, leaving me in darkness once more.

I felt my muscles tense up in anticipation to what was about to happen, my gun gripped tightly in my left hand while my right hand gripped the knife I always had on me.

_Thump, thump, thump._

The footsteps were getting louder now, I realized, and after a few seconds, I saw the first face of the attacker, a teenage boy, I realized.

As much as I hated to do it, I knew that I had to.

I took aim and shot him right between the eyes, hoping to God that he hadn't felt the pain as the bullet drilled through his skull.

"What was that?" A nervous voice asked behind him, and the sounds of footsteps stopped.

"Oh my god, Jerald's dead!" One of the boys screamed, and even in the darkness, I could see his eyes go wide.

I stuffed my gun back into my holster and pulled out the flashlight instead and shone it on the boys.

"My name is Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS. Do you boys know what you're doing?" I asked, my voice even.

I was looking into about nine pairs of frightened eyes, each filled with shock, freezing them in place.

When one of the boys made a move for his weapon I immediately put my knife away and took out my gun, training it on him.

"Don't do it, son, unless you want to die."

He looked up and I saw flashes of uncertainty lacing his otherwise young features, his eyes a dark brown, almost black in this light.

"Trust me," I growled, "I'm much quicker than you."

"Don't do it, davey," the boy on his right whispered in his ear.

He looked at his friend then back at me and slowly pulled his hands up over his head, a look of surrender on his face.

"Don't shoot," he whispered quietly, looking directly at me, the fire that was in his eyes had faded away and left a lost looking boy behind.

I shook my head, "I wouldn't shoot you son unless you shot first. Now how about you all get back out of here and go home; I'm sure your parents are worried sick about all of you."

They looked at each other, suddenly uncomfortable; I saw flashes of fear cross the boys features, as if they were suddenly in danger.

"We can't go home," one of them voiced, stepping out from the crowd.

I waited for them to continue, never lowering my gun.

"He'll kill our families if we don't do what we're suppose to do," he explained, "he knew I lived in a bad neighborhood and he knew my parents were drug addicts. He'll kill them if I don't stay here and help him."

"Who is him?" I asked, my voice rising slightly.

What kind of twisted man used teenage boys to supply his army and threaten their already messed up family lives? Didn't he have a heart?  
>He shook his head, suddenly mortified, "I can't tell you. Oh God, the cameras, they're everywhere, oh god," he whispered, and those were the last words he said.<p>

His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed onto the steel floor, making me take two steps back.

As soon as he fell, chaos broke out.

Kate POV

As soon as I shut the hatch down on him, I knew that it was a mistake. I shouldn't have left him down there, I chastised myself, but I couldn't just go back down, that would mean that he would have another person to protect besides himself, more chance of him dying, I reminded myself.

So against my better judgment, I crawled out from under the car and stood up, my jaw clenched tight against the tears that threatened to spill out from my eyes.

"Kate," I heard a voice whisper and turned to see Agent Danforth jogging over, covering the back of his neck.

"Where's Gibbs?" He immediately asked as soon as he reached me, motioning for me to get down low.

I swallowed, "He's down there, holding them off. He needs help, Danforth, and I think he might've been able to find a way out."

He nodded, alright, I'll organize the men that are still here, come on, I found a shortcut to our side, one that doesn't involve teenagers firing Ak-47s at us."

I grinned despite myself and took one last look at the hatch underneath the car, my heart constricting.

_Please be safe, Jethro, _I thought as Danforth took my hand and we ran away from the car, dodging pillars that seemed to pop out of nowhere in this light.

Finally just when I thought we would never get there, I began to see the familiar faces of the agents I had worked with and was about to collapse with relief.

"Where's Tony?"

He hesitated, "He," Danforth cleared his throat, "he needs medical attention, Agent Todd, and soon."

He pointed towards the pillar furthest away from the shooting and I broke into a run, my eyes wide with fear. As I approached the pillar, I saw him leaning against the pillar and two agents surrounding him.

"What happened?" I asked one of them, a black haired female with brown eyes.

"He was shot taking a bullet for one of the younger agents. When I asked him why he did that, he said and I quote, 'she's too young and pretty to die that way.'"

I looked down at him, shaking his shoulder lightly, a small smile gracing my lips. That was just so . . . _Tony, _I thought.

"Tony," I whispered, still shaking his shoulder, "Tony if you don't wake up then I'll give you a head slap."

I held my breath, waiting for his eyes to open, and when they didn't, I felt my heart drop.

Then, slowly, as if we were a movie in slow motion, his eyes opened slightly and he gave me a small smirk.

"You wouldn't . . . do that to me . . . Kate," he whispered, and I could hear the pain lacing his words, and felt the pain as if it were a knife plunged through me.

"Yes I would, hell, I would've elbowed you in the ribs if you hadn't woken up," I told him, a small on my lips despite the sinking feeling in my stomach.

He was dying, I thought, again, and right in front of me, I thought, tears welling up in my eyes and one sliding down my cheek.

"Come on . . . Kate, don't . . . don't do that . . . Gibbs'll . . . kill me if he . . . finds out I made . . . you cry," he choked out, his words becoming further and further apart and more slurred with sleep and pain.

I shook my head, "He'll be even more pissed if you died."

He laughed at that, not quite a laugh, more like a cry of pain, but at least there was a smile on his face.

"Kate, we both know that I can't get lucky twice and escape the Grim Reaper again," he told me, that infuriating smile still on his face.

I shook my head back and forth, "No, Tony, I know that you're strong enough, you can hang on a bit longer."

I didn't know when we would be getting out, and truthfully, if he was going to suffer for the rest of what was left of the night, then I didn't know if I wanted him to suffer that long. I would rather he slipped away and the look of pain was replaced with peace.

But I was selfish; I realized, I wanted him here, I always wanted him here as my big brother, my protector, especially when I was so far from home, so far from my real big brothers.

"Tony!"

I turned and saw McGee running towards us, his face ashen and crestfallen as he raced towards his tormentor of a year, to the day.

I bit down hard on my lower lip, feeling the dried blood crack and fresh blood filling its place.

"Probie," Tony mumbled, straining to keep his eyes open, "A whole year and you still survived, huh?"

McGee looked confused for a second, "What do you mean a year?"

"Now Kate, you should slap him for forgetting," Tony looked at me, his eyes slightly unfocused as he said those words, "We met . . . today, McGoo."

I saw tears in the younger agents eyes, and knew at that moment that the thought of Tony dying on the very day that they had met was tearing him apart, inside and out; you could see it on his face.

"You can't leave us here, Tony, that'd be too easy," I told him, to my surprise my voice was still strong and confident.

He looked at me, his eyes half closed, "Tell my father, Kate . . . that I forgive him . . . tell Gibbs thank you . . . for taking care of me in my . . . father's place . . . and . . . tell your baby that I'm sorry . . . for not being able to . . . be there . . . "

My heart stood still in my chest as I watched the life drawn out of very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo Junior.


	17. Chapter 17

**Reviews are awesome guys! Thanks so much!**

Kate POV

"Tony!" I cried, my voice ringing around the parking garage.

I shook his shoulder over and over again, calling his name, but there was no change. He looked as if he were finally at peace, as if the pain was all gone, as if he wasn't suffering anymore. But he couldn't leave; he had too many people here that needed him.

"I need a medic!" I cried, knowing that it was too late.

I looked around and saw Agent Danforth standing behind me, his hands shoved in his pockets and his jaw set.

"Oh God," McGee breathed, his face completely ashen as he stared down at his tormentor of a year, his mentor, and his partner.

"Tony," he breathed, leaning over him, "Tony, you can't just leave us, it's not damn fair!"

I looked at him, my eyes full of tears and saw that his grey-green eyes were also filled with tears as well.

"What are we going to do Kate?" He asked, suddenly looking extremely lost.

I looked at him, his eyes so hopeful, as if he were looking for someone to tell him what to do, to make him forget. I couldn't help him there because I couldn't forget; I was just as lost as him.

_Step it up, Kate, come on, he needs you! _I reminded myself, and quickly kept myself in check, refusing to look at his still body.

"We find Gibbs, we evacuate everyone," I told him and turned to Danforth, standing behind us, "I need you to go over there and negotiate a-

There was a crackle of static from his radio, making us both jump a good two inches.

He fumbled with the strap and put it to his lips, "Gibbs, you alright?"

"Danny boy, find the cameras, I need them disabled and then get those boys out of here!"

It was a relief to hear his voice, but at the same time it made the pain of losing Tony even worse; I had been so worried about Gibbs that I hadn't thought about the safety of the rest of the team.

I grabbed the radio from Danforth's hand, "Gibbs, are you alright?"

There was a pause, "We're going to need a lot of body bags, Agent Todd."

"What happened? Never mind, McGee and I are coming down."

"No! Absolutely not, you will not come down here, Agent Todd, do you understand me? That is a direct order!"

His voice sounded frantic, and I knew that there was more danger then he was letting on now.

"Stay with Tony, the both of you. Is he doing OK?"

I tried to swallow against the lump in my throat but it seemed impossible.

_Tony, _I thought, why Tony DiNozzo? I remembered his laugh, his smile, the way he would annoy the _hell _out of me every day. What was I going to do when we got out of this? Who was going to be sitting at his desk next?

"Kate?"

His voice shook me out of my thoughts and back to the gruesome present.

I made myself look at him, leaning up against the pillar, blood pooling beneath him. I wanted to put my hands over his wound and make the blood go back into his body, but I couldn't.

"He doesn't need us to look after him anymore, Jethro," I whispered quietly, my voice hoarse.

There was a pause, and suddenly I knew he knew. He could pick up on the change of my voice and he could pick up how I felt with just one look.

"Stay, Kate," he ground out, "Just . . . stay."

The conversation was over.

Gibbs POV

I felt my breath catch in my throat as I heard those words come out of her beautiful mouth. I just couldn't picture him pale, lying completely lifeless on the cold, filthy floor.

"God dammit," I whispered quietly, "Damn it all to hell."

I clipped my radio back onto my belt and felt the furry ball up inside me and tried my best to contain it but before I knew it, my fist had left a dent in the maze of tunnels.

_That son of a bitch deserves to die, _I thought and continued on away from the panicked voices, leaving them behind me.

I looked around, shinning my flashlight along the tunnels ceilings, and sure enough found a camera.

I turned the camera towards me, my furry almost tangible now.

"You killed one of my agents," I yelled, "You come and find me, if you aren't too much of a coward."

There was a pause, as if the screaming of teenage voices had faded away; then, a clear voice ringing around the tunnels.

"Walk straight, take the third right and then go through the first door on your left. We'll be waiting."

I didn't need any more information; before I knew it, I was tearing down the tunnels, my coat flapping around my ankles, my gun gripped tight in my right hand.

My eyes scanned across the path of the beam created by the flashlight watching out for obstacles along the way.

_You better wake the hell up, DiNozzo, or I'm going to be even more pissed off. _

Kate POV

"Danforth, get your agents to disable the cameras, now!" I told him, taking one last look at Tony.

_I am not giving up on you, _I vowed.

He nodded and began barking out orders. I watched as the agents left their posts and began searching for the cameras, climbing up on top of cars.

I looked at McGee, giving him a nod and laying my hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, McGee, let's go find Gibbs. Danforth can take it from here," I told him gently, already beginning to walk in the opposite direction.

He looked at Tony, "It just doesn't seem right to leave him here, Kate."

I nodded, feeling my heart lurch, "I know, McGee, but we can't do anything for him right now. We aren't medics, and we both know that Tony won't just give up on living; he likes messing with us to much."

I could see the beginnings of a smile forming at the edge of his lips, but the best he could do was give me a small smirk.

"Come on, follow me," I told him, "and stay low!"

I tore through the sea of agents, dodging around them and making sure that McGee was still following as we ran around enemy lines, watching the shocked faces of teenage boys around us.

"Wait!"

I turned for a split second and was suddenly staring into a pair of bright blue eyes that I knew all too well.

"Hutcherson you were suppose to stay in the car!"

He shook his head, "I can't let all of you guys do the work, where's my father?"

I hesitated, "He's going to do something stupid any minute now."

"You have to stay in the car," McGee ground out, pulling us aside and away from the curious faces of teenage boys who had long sense stopped firing.

"Let me come with you, an extra set of eyes couldn't hurt," he reasoned, searching the sea of faces for his father.

I looked him over, we were already wasting time and in the amount of time we were wasting right now, Gibbs could've already killed someone. Or several someone's.

"You don't keep up, that's not my problem."

Before he could answer, McGee and I were off once again.

"Alright, it's the red ford in the corner, there's a door underneath the car," I told them as I dove underneath the truck for the third time tonight.

I pulled open the door and let myself drop down the few feet and landed swiftly in the middle of screaming voices.

"McGee, I need backup!" I yelled up the entrance.

"Coming!"  
>I turned towards the boys, my eyes scanning over each of their faces, making them fall silent one by one.<p>

"Did you see where a man with blue eyes and silver hair went?"

One nodded, and pointed further down the tunnel, "D-down there, making a left I think. He-he seemed pretty upset, left a dent in the w-wall."

I looked him up and down, "Hutcherson, if you want to help, get these boys out of here. Some of them look like they need a hospital."

I turned to look at the younger man standing behind me, as silent as his father, but with a added air of humor.

"Yes ma'am," he saluted, a small smile on his lips.

"McGee," I looked at the younger agent, "With me."

He nodded, and we brushed past the crowd of teenage boys, trying to avoid looking into their bewildered faces.

"Do you have any idea where Gibbs is?" McGee whispered in my ear when we were far enough away from the boys.

I shook my head, "Not a clue."

Gibbs POV

I looked at the wooden door; the only thing in here that was made out of something other than metal or steel.

I looked at the knob, and pulled out a napkin, throwing it onto the handle. To my surprise, the paper didn't burn.

I slowly laid my hand on the handle and turned it, my anger bubbling up inside me. I was so close, too close to go back now, I thought to myself.

As I opened the door, I felt as if I had stepped into a whole other world; there was a cool breeze brushing across my skin, wiping away the sweat on my bare chest and making the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

I pulled out my cell phone but before I could even dial the first digit, I felt it shatter in my hand. I looked up to see a man standing in the middle of what looked to be an elegant ballroom.

This is ridiculous, I thought, how the hell did they _make _this?

The ballroom was magnificent; a marble floor, styled with classic black and white tiles, forming a circle in the middle of the room. The ceiling was all glass so that the moon light filtered through and made the tiles sparkle.

I approached the man, my gun held loosely in my hand.

"Turn the hell around, you son of a bitch," I growled out.

Slowly, as if he were seeing a casual friend, he turned, his arms crossed behind his back, his fingers laced together.

"Agent Gibbs," he breathed, "We meet at last."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, OK, so BIG shocker, you'll discover that a "friend" was behind all of this all along! **

**Reviews are greatly appreciated and keep me writing chapters faster **

Gibbs POV

I froze; those eyes looked so familiar, a clear grey, and yet it was impossible for my mind to comprehend. I kept the shock off of my face but beneath that stoic mask, my mind was scrambling for a logical answer; one that would make me understand all of this.

I was staring into the eyes of Special Agent Daniel Danforth; and he stared back at me, a triumphant smile on his lips, one that I would be punching off.

"Danforth? What the hell are you doing here?"

He laughed, throwing his head back, his laughter echoing and bouncing off of the marble tiles and crashing down on my eardrums.

"Making sure you die, of course," he smiled, a lunatics grin eating up at his features.

I looked him over, he didn't have any other weapon on him besides the gun in it holster, which he hadn't even bothered to reach for. He looked at me, but not directly at me; his eyes were unfocused and that bone chilling smile was still on his lips, mocking me in every way possible.

"Why, Daniel?" I asked him, taking a few steps closer.

Immediately, the smile seemed to dissipate and was replaced with raw furry. He grabbed his gun, aiming it at me in one swift motion.

"Don't come any closer, Agent Gibbs, or I'll blow your brains out!"

I stopped, my eyes never leaving his. We stared at each other for a few minutes, my blue eyes locking with his grey ones. He didn't look like the Agent I had befriended almost five years ago. He looked as if someone had taken up residence in his body.

"Why are you doing this, Agent Danforth?" I asked him calmly, my eyes narrowed but my hands up in mock surrender; not that he noticed.

That senile smile was once again on his lips, making him seem as if he were missing part of his brain; who knows, maybe he truly was?

To be honest and quite frank; that smile scared me, the way his eyes unfocused and seemed to be staring right through me, the way he looked at me as if he were crazy. It wasn't the man I had known for so long; this couldn't be him.

"Because, Agent Gibbs, you stole what was rightfully mine," he seemed to say in a sing song voice, waving the gun around casually.

I waited for him to continue, feeling a bead of sweat drip down onto the pristine marble tiles beneath my feet. I was struggling not to tackle him right then and there and throttle him until those crazed eyes rolled back in his head so that they would never look at someone that way ever again.

"You stole my job," he ticked off one finger, "My life, my money, and most importantly, you stole my _girl_."

I looked at him, my jaw set, my eyes hard, and yet my brain whirling in a state of confusion; what in _hell _was he talking about?

"Stop it," he seemed to mumble to himself, suddenly his hand curled into a fist, and he began whispering and muttering underneath his breath.

"Stop what, Agent Danforth?" I asked, my brows drawn together.

He has to be stopped, a logical part of me reasoned, you can't just keep on trying to talk to him and calm him down because someone with a mental illness won't calm down.

_Personality Disorder, maybe? _I thought, and took one more step forward, confirming my hypothesis.

"Don't take another damn step!" He shouted, his head snapping back up, his eyes flaming with a hidden fire.

"I need to know how you did it, Danforth, how did you get past us?"

He began to chuckle, his laughter building up until it was a full on bellow of laughter, ringing in my ears; I would never forget that laugh again, I thought, and suddenly, he stopped.

"You trusted me, Gibbs, and I knew that I was on your short list of trustees, so it wasn't hard for me to get involved in this. I needed you to pay, Gibbs, pay for stealing my job, stealing the money that I was going to make when they had caught you and Kate. That mob, the one you had been running form, were operating under _my _orders, not yours for a change! _Mine!" _

His eyes were wide as he said that last word; he wanted power, I realized, and that combined with whatever the hell he had could be a deadly mix.

"On top of it, you took pretty Katie girl, why'd you have to do that to me? Especially when you knew I loved her?" He asked, suddenly his mood shifting to sudden sadness, tears in his eyes.

"Why did you have to take her away from me and go around asking her to marry you? It's just not fair, Gibbs, not fair," he told me, stamping his foot liked a toddler.

I shook my head, "I didn't know you felt that way about her, Danforth."

He stopped and looked at me, "Of course you knew! Everyone knew that I loved her, everyone!"

He turned away from me and began to pace around the circle that separated us. He seemed to be going in slow motion in my mind, each step taking him too long, as if he had to think about where he should put his foot next.

My mind began to push away all the questions with the mental walls I had built up over the years; now only one fact was present in my mind and that fact seemed to take over my whole body.

He killed Anthony DiNozzo. He deserves to die.

I watched and waited for him to come closer, my gun gripped tightly in my hand, my eyes never leaving his. He couldn't seem to look away from me as he walked towards me, a confused expression on his face.

_Mental illness or no, he deserves to die._

He took another step closer, only three steps away, I thought, laying my finger down lightly on the trigger, my eyes hard and not giving away anything. He can't know.

He moved his foot forward again, as if hesitant.

"Gibbs?"

"Yeah Danforth."

"I'm sorry."

"Me too, Daniel, me too."

I raised my arm and took aim quickly, but just as I was about to shoot, the door burst open and I was suddenly his with the overwhelming smell of roses.

Kate POV

"It's this way!" I whispered over my shoulder at a fumbling McGee.

"God, Kate, I can't see in the dark, you know my vision's bad!"

"Hurry up, we have to find Gibbs!"

I told him, turning the corner and sprinting towards the one wooden door that suddenly looked as if it were a door to heaven.

Before I could second guess myself, I threw all my weight on the door, making the door open with a bang.

As soon as I was through the entrance, I saw Gibbs with his gun pointed straight at Danforth's forehead.

He turned to look at me, his eyes wide with surprise, and in that moment, I saw Danforth's hand move towards his own gun.

"Gibbs! Look out!" I yelled, my voice desperate. I was already taking off towards them, but it seemed as if everyone else was moving too fast for me and that I was suddenly put in slow motion.

I watched in astounding detail as Danforth drew his gun, not hesitating to dig the barrel into Gibbs's stomach.

I launched myself at Danforth without a second thought and knocked him down flat onto his back.

He looked up at me, surprise written all over his features.

"Katie girl," he whispered, letting his hand tangle in my hair, "I knew you'd come for me one day."

I froze in shock, what was he talking about?

Before I could react I felt something cold digging into my stomach.

"But unfortunately, you came much too late."

I froze in fear, unable to pull myself away from his grip. I tried to roll away and when I couldn't, I braced myself for the pain.

I heard a single gunshot and suddenly when I looked up I was looking into cold grey eyes, a pale white face, and a small smile on his lips.

The only indication that the man wasn't simply sleeping was the 9 millimeter whole drilled clear through his forehead.

I felt an arm snake around my waste and pull me up, pulling my body flush against his.

I felt the familiar muscular arms encircled me fully and I numbly laid my head against his chest, shock over taking my body.

"Gibbs," I breathed, my eyes wide and my pupils dilated with shock and a touch of fear.

"Sh, I'm here, Katie, it'll all be alright."

His voice was soft and relaxing; but I just couldn't make myself believe him; what just happened, first of all, and was Danforth behind it this whole time? My mind just couldn't wrap around that idea, it just seemed too out of my reach.

He tightened his grip on me and I clung onto him as if he were the only thing keeping me afloat; and in a way, he was.

**Ooo what a twist…I'll go into detail of Senior Special Agent Danforth's plan next chapter; trust me, the action isn't stopping yet! **


	19. Chapter 19

Gibbs POV

I held her close to me, almost crushing her tiny, fragile body against my chest. My hands rubbed reassuring circles in her back, my mouth whispering words of comfort and planting a few kisses here and there while I signaled for McGee to open up the locked parking garage.

I pulled away slightly from her and held her at arms length, my eyes speeding across her features to make sure that she wasn't hurt too bad.

When I was satisfied, I gave her a small smile and kissed her cheek, my lips lingering for a few seconds before I pulled away.

"McGee, tell Agent Gerheart to bring Tony to the waiting medics immediately, I want him out first. Tell the Director to call in a few more ambulances; we're going to put Bethesda to work tonight."

The younger agent nodded, quickly looking around the room and disappearing out the other entrance. I could hear him tapping away at the keys and smiled; he was going to be a great agent one day.

I turned back to Kate, letting my arm wrap protectively around her slim waste. I let my hand rest on her barely there bump.

"Are they ok?" I asked, my voice edged with worry.

She laid her hand over mine and nodded, "I think so. They're probably just as strong as their father."

I smiled at her, and let my lips descend on hers, capturing her in a warm, blissful kiss. I felt her arm slowly come up and wrap around my neck, her slim fingers twisting around my hair. I let my other hand get tangled in her hair, treasuring its lusciousness.

I pulled apart only a few centimeters, looking at her intently, "You need to be checked out by the medics too, Kate."

Her brow furrowed and she tilted her head to the side, "But Gibbs, I already told you that we're fine."

I simply shook my head, "You're not a doctor, Kate."

Before she could protest I let my hand fall from her hair and let one finger rest on her lips. She strained to look at my finger which made a soft chuckle escape my lips.

"Don't argue, we both know who'll win."

She hesitated and mumbled, "The second 'b' really does stand for bastard."

I let out a full burst of laughter and slung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to me, hugging her to my side. I felt her slim arms encircle my waste and smiled, she really did fit against me perfectly.

I heard the side door open and saw McGee pop his head through the door.

"Uh boss I let the doors open and told Agent Gerheart that Tony is to be sent out first. We should probably go down and supervise all this though."

I nodded, "We'll make a field agent out of you yet, McGee."

He smiled at that as I led them both out of the chamber, taking one last look over my shoulder to see that the sky was slowly transitioning from its original navy blue to a slightly lighter baby blue.

I looked back down the tunnel and closed the door behind me; leaving all the memories of this night mare of a night in that grand ball room.

Kate POV

I felt him take my hand in his as we practically ran down the halls, our footsteps echoing harshly on the metal, towards the entrance of this maze.

"McGee, did you get a glimpse of the cameras?" Gibbs asked, looking back towards the gasping probationary agent that was struggling to catch up.

He nodded, "Yeah, the kids are going wild while the agents are trying to round 'em up."

He nodded and looked at me, as if waiting for a response.

"What should we do, Agent Todd?" He asked, running beside me, not breaking stride.

This was one of his tests, I realized and resisted the urge to smile, "Well, we should tell them to carry the wounded out first and get them to the hospitals first. Then get a team in here to investigate the computers and the deaths. We'll get the IDs on them and then get them to NCIS to interrogate."

He nodded and stopped.

I almost ran into him and had to make myself screech to a stop behind him.

"Why are we-"

My breath caught in my throat; there were at least nine bodies of young men lying dead one on top of another. The same boys that we had passed by.

I felt my mind freeze up with confusion: what was going on? They couldn't just be dead; that was impossible!

I steeled myself and took a step closer to the body nearest me. I bent down on my haunches and looked into the young man's face. His eyes were blank and glassy, a mix between blue and grey. His mouth was open as if in a silent scream.

I shakily reached out and felt for a pulse but to my surprise; the boy was already ice cold. It was as if he had been dead for at least a few days.

"Gibbs," I whispered, turning behind me, "What happened here?"

He looked at me, then at the bodies, and back again.

"Well this changes things," he mumbled, running a hand over his tired face as he once again slipped his gun out of his holster, adding in a fresh clip.

I turned towards McGee, "Where's Hutcherson, McGee?"

McGee looked at me, his eyes wide with horror and shock. He opened his mouth then closed it again, as if he suddenly changed his mind.

"Hutch, buddy, where are you?" Gibbs called, his voice hard and yet reassuring.

There was a soft whimper to our left and I turned quickly, my gun up and ready as well as my flashlight.

As the beam scanned across the dead metal walls, I found a pair of blue eyes staring directly at me, making me jump.

"Huthcherson? It's me, Kate," I whispered, taking a step forward and he immediately curled up tighter into a ball.

"Hutch, there's nothing to be afraid of, we're not going to hurt you," I tried again, setting the gun down behind me, my hand still outstretched.

I looked back up into his eyes and realized that he wasn't really looking at me, he was looking _through _me.

I turned to see Gibbs staring at his son, his eyes soft, his son nodded once as if he suddenly understood. I looked at McGee who was now fanning his gun in wide arcs, his flashlight up attempting to keep the darkness at bay. When he caught my eye he shook his head and shrugged.

Suddenly, he got up and walked towards his father, his eyes filled with tears as he looked at the man that he had revered since he was just an infant.

"What happened, son?" Gibbs asked evenly, and looked at me, nodding towards the entrance.

"Go," he mouthed to me and McGee.

I hesitated but a tug from McGee convinced me that this conversation would be best if it were held between just them.

I grasped the wheel of the entrance and turned it harshly, pulling myself out of the maze of steal and out onto the roaring parking garage.

As soon as I pulled my whole body through and shimmed from beneath the car I began sprinting towards Tony.

I felt someone grab my arm and turned to see the Director.

"Agent Todd, what happened tonight? Where is Agent Gibbs?"

I sighed, "Director, a lot happened. You'll have my report by tomorrow but first I have to organize forensic groups."

He nodded and began to walk away.

"Wait, did you find the bomb?"

He nodded, "A few minutes after you left we found it stuffed away in the women's bathroom trash."

I smiled to myself and walked towards the opening of the parking garage, asking around for the ambulance with Tony in it, my heart thumping. I approached the NCIS van parked inside the parking lot, my eyes wide.

"Ducky, how's Tony?" I asked, laying a hand on the older gentleman's shoulder.

"Oh Caitlin, my dear I was so worried! He's in critical condition, my dear, I would prepare myself for the worst," he whispered, pulling me into a tight embrace.

I felt a few tears gather in my eyes but blinked them away, not allowing my heart to shatter again.

I looked around to see that the sky was slowly becoming lighter and lighter, soon the sun would be climbing up over the sleeping hotel and making this horrible night seem like a distant memory.

I looked around and walked out towards the groups of agents clustered around a few teenagers, cuffing them or questioning them.

I sighed and climbed up on top of a truck and gave a sharp whistle, catching their attention easily.

"I need forensic teams in here to investigate every death in here, every injury, every death, hell bag everything and bring it back to analyze. I need the tech teams down in the control center, Special Agent Gerheart should be able to show you how," I nodded towards the pretty blonde that Tony had saved and she nodded back.

I looked around the room of agents, each looking tired and worn, "We did an amazing thing last night," I began, looking at each and everyone of them, "We survived against impossible odds and saved so many lives tonight, probably more in NCIS history. Each and every agent here today both alive and deceased deserves a medal of honor."

I saw a tired smile appear on each and every one of their faces and gave them a reassuring smile in return. It was all over, this horrible night, and we all had today to look forward to.

I stepped down and began to turn away from them when I heard thunderous applause behind me, making me stop for a second and give them a bigger smile.

I kept walking away from them, leaving them to take care of their orders, looking for Gibbs and his son.

I threaded myself through forensic groups that had already gathered on the scene and away from agents that were examining bodies and talking in little hushed groups.

"Caitlin," I turned and saw Ducky coming towards me, medical bag in hand, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, "Yeah, Ducky, I'm fine."

He looked at me, his eyes probing across my features as if I were one of his next psychological cases.

"You look a bit pale, my dear, perhaps you should lay down, I could arrange for-"

His voice seemed to fade in and out and I felt myself wavering on my feet. I looked at him, my brow furrowing in confusion as I strained to hear what he was saying, trying to decipher what seemed like a jumble of random letters mashed together.

"Kate?"

That was the last thing I heard besides the roaring that had erupted into a crescendo in my ears. I was being pulled away from it all and into black waters, muffling all sound.


	20. Chapter 20

**Half days for conferences guys! Varsity season is over so more time to write!**

Gibbs POV

I approached him slowly, my hands up in a friendly gesture, a small smile on my face. His eyes were hollow as he looked over my shoulder, no doubt picking a spot on the empty wall and staring right through it.

"It's alright, son," I whispered in his ear, my voice soft, trying to be as gentle and understand as I could be.

Slowly, he blinked, keeping his eyes closed. I took one experimental step forward again and he opened his eyes just as slowly. The film that seemed to have been clouding his eyes were beginning to thin out, I realized.

"D-dad," he whispered, sounding like the little boy I had raised since he was up to my knee.

"Yeah, right here son," I told him, letting my right hand fall in the space between us, hoping against hope that he'd take it so that I would know that he was with me again.

He lifted up a shaky finger and pointed towards the center of the bodies, his mouth open wide, his pupils dilated with uncountable fear.

I turned towards where he was pointing, straining my eyes against the darkness, not daring to turn on my flashlight and scare him back into his former state of comatose.

"What is it, Hutcherson?" I asked, letting my hand fall to my side; he wasn't going to take it.

"We're all going to die," he whispered, his voice even, as if he had come to terms with this long ago.

I turned back towards him just in time to see his eyes roll up into his head and collapse into my arms.

My eyes went wide as I held him in my arms, suddenly on high alert. _This isn't over yet, _I thought to myself as I gently laid him on the tunnel's floor.

God, this sounded like a bad horror movie, I thought to myself as I walked over to where he had pointed just a few seconds before. I carefully stepped over the fallen bodies, not looking at their faces.

As I got closer to the center, I heard a subtle beeping that wasn't there before. I strained my ears as I stepped closer, my hand closing around the handle of my gun.

Finally, I reached the center of the bodies and bent down to examine the man before me; his face was pale, his eyes wide and his skin looked ice cold, as if he had already been for several days. I cautiously slipped on a pair of gloves and drew out something circular from his front pocket.

Turning on the flashlight, I examined what I had found and almost unleashed a string of curses; the little cell phone he had seemed to be carrying was leaking some sort of gas, a timer already set on the front of it.

I quickly began to hold my breath, and was about to throw the phone deeper into the tunnel when I heard another device begin the same deadly beeping; then another, and another.

I looked down at the timer; three minutes left before this blows.

I dropped the device back onto its dead owner and turned towards the exit, attempting to grab Hutch when I heard him moan.

"No, dad, leave. I-I'm already infected," he coughed out, his skin color slowly loosing the California tan.

"Dammit, son, I can't leave you here dying," I cried, and against his protests, I grabbed him and slung him over my shoulder, quickly twisting the wheel to open the entrance.

"You'll expose Kate, a-and, everyone. Leave, me, please."

His voice was pleading, making my heart splinter. The beeping was getting louder; _what was sacrificing one life to save thousands? _That annoying voice in my head chanted, the voice that wanted to save the people outside of these walls.

I shook my head and climbed out of the hole, laying my barely breathing son down underneath the truck. I climbed out from under the battered car and looked into those once clear blue eyes, now clouded with death.

"I love you, dad," he whispered, his lips slowly turning blue.

I held his hand, pressing a soft kiss to the slightly scared skin, "Love you too, son."

I couldn't wait for him, thought it pained me both physically and emotionally to leave him there dying by himself. We didn't have much time to spend together as is. I had to get the others out, _Save the rest of them, _I reminded myself.

I sprinted away from my boy, making myself run harder faster. The words coming out of my mouth didn't seem to register in my brain before I shouted them at the diligently working agents. They picked their heads up, suddenly overwhelmed, shock crossing their features.

Then, as if in slow motion, they began to sprint out of the parking garage. I stopped and took one last look back towards the body lying underneath that car, my mouth open as if wanting to say good bye.

"Jethro!"

I turned back and looked into clear grey-green eyes.

"Jethro, we must leave before we're poisoned as well!" Ducky cried, pulling on my arm.

I stood rooted to the spot for a few seconds more before I followed him, running through the entrance towards the awaiting agents ready to shut down the parking garage.

As soon as I crossed over the line between my personal hell and reality, I turned and watched as one by one, metal windows and shutter began to come up and seal the parking garage, sealing my little boy in with the rest of the bodies that lay down there. Each body wouldn't be returned to their families, ever fallen agent forever trapped in that hell hole.

"Hutch," I whispered, as the entrance was firmly sealed, my fist making contact with the stainless steel. I lay my head on the cool steel, hoping to hear something, some indication that he was alive; but I knew I wouldn't.

"My little boy," I whispered to myself, unaware of the sirens that were blaring around me and several agents standing around us as well as the Director and medical personal, asking to take me in for an examine.

I didn't hear their worried voices, I didn't see their faces; all I saw and heard where _His _whimpers of pain, all I saw was _his _fact filled with helplessness. His face clouded my mind and pulled at my heart.

I wasn't aware of the wind tugging at my bare back and chest, wasn't aware of how many cuts and bruises occupied my body, unaware of the pain of my physical injuries. Leaving my boy with all those cold bodies, dead, lifeless, blocked out everything.

I felt my hand lift up and make contact with the steel once again. I needed to feel something else other then the numbing pain of losing him.

I let my forehead continue to rest on the entrance, tears sliding down my face as I pictured his lifeless body.

Suddenly, I was aware of something on my shoulder and made a move to shrug it off, but whatever it was stayed there, unfazed.

"Jethro," a Scottish accent filtered through my mind, slowly breaking through my torment and pain.

"You need to go to Bethesda," he whispered quietly, I could feel his eyes on me, but couldn't seem to pick my head back up from the consoling entrance; the only thing between me and my boy.

This hurts as bad as losing Kelly and Shannon, I realized, and almost bit my tongue off for thinking about them in a time like this. It was only a matter of time until someone else died, I thought, feeling a sudden air of depression settle over me.

"I couldn't save him," I whispered quietly, so quietly that only the medical examiner could hear, "I couldn't save my boy and he was right next to me, Ducky. He was _right next to me_!"

I cried out, picking my head up from the cold metal and turning towards Ducky, my eyes narrowed, tears slowly forming in them.

"Jethro, there was nothing you could do! The gas as toxic and after he stayed down there so long he couldn't have survived even if you were able to get him out."

I looked at him, feeling the cold dawn wind wrap itself around my chest and back, it's icy fingers leaving invisible marks on my skin.

"It was my fault; I should've made him stay outside, I should've made the agents take him outside and guard him with their lives, I should've-

He held up a hand to silence me, "You can't do anything about it now, but what you _can _do is go to Bethesda to check on Tony and Caitlin, remember her? You're pregnant fiancé?"

My head snapped up again, I made myself break through the clouds of pain and depression, "Tony's going to be OK, right Duck?"

He hesitated and motioned for the agent next to him to hand him an NCIS jacket which he promptly tossed towards me.

I slid it over my shoulders and looked at him, waiting for a response.

"He doesn't look good, Jethro, he hadn't been breathing for quite some time when they loaded him up," his eyes looked troubled as he gave me the news.

"And Kate," I prompted, my voice hoarse.

"We both know that after her exposure to the gas there is a very large chance that she won't make it; and if she does, the doctors had told me that there is a very slight chance that the children will survive with her."

I nodded, numb. They were all dying, I thought, all of them were dying because I chose to drag them into something I should've done by myself from day one.

McGee POV

I paced the waiting room up and down, my hands shoved in my pockets and my head down. I was surprised that my shoes hadn't worn holes clear through the pristine white tiles.

I had already stopped every nurse or medical personnel that had burst through the Emergency Room doors and everyone of them and just shook their heads, saying that they didn't know yet.

I looked up when I heard the doors open again, expecting to see Kate but instead saw Ducky walk through the entrance.

"Ducky! How's Kate, and Gibbs, did they make it out OK?" I rushed over to the medical examiner, my eyes wide.

"Timothy, Kate was just emitted, I thought you already knew."

I stopped, my eyes growing, if possible, even wider.

"What happened to her? Is she going to be alright? How's Gibbs handling it?"

Ducky sighed, "I am only one person, Timothy, I can't answer all your questions at once though I will try for your sake and your sanity."

"Kate was exposed to the toxic gas and immediately collapsed as soon as she had directed the other agents to do what needed to be done. When the poor girl walked out I knew that something was wrong but I thought that it was from lack of sleep. Then I noticed her skin pallor wasn't quite right and immediately started to worry.

"The doctors that I had called to the scene had said that she didn't look good and when I told them that she was pregnant, they almost had a heart attack and said that they had to get her to the hospital as soon as possible; but it really doesn't look good, McGee."

I felt myself collapse into a nearby chair, I hadn't even noticed it was here until now, I realized. I let my hand run through my hair as I felt my heart pound even harder.

"She really is pregnant?" I choked out, my fear for her increasing and making my pulse beat even faster.

At Ducky's nod, I began to chew on my bottom lip, trying to keep the anger and the fear from bubbling over the surface.

"And Gibbs?" I dread the answer but I knew that I had to know.

At this, Ducky quieted and I heard the rustle of his arms crossing over his chest, a long sigh leaving his mouth.

"His son died right in front of him," he began, "Slowly and painfully. He's a mess, doesn't know what to do, and doesn't know where to go."

I looked at him and he looked back, taking a seat next to me. He laid a hand on my shoulder, "It'll be alright, McGee. Did you call Ab-

We both heard the doors bust open once again and the clattering of metal boots making contact with the floor rang in out ears.

"Timmy!" She flew at me, I quickly stood up and she jumped into my arms.

I could feel her tears soak through my jacket and hugged her to me, my arms encircling her. I let my own tears fall as I held her, let my fear pour out and let myself cry like a child about the recent events that had just happened last night.

**): I told you the action wasn't over. **


	21. Chapter 21

Kate POV

I felt as if I were floating on a cloud, far above everything else. I let myself bask in the sweet softness and let myself take in all the sweet smells that seemed to envelop me and pull me in deeper.

I sighed in relief, a small smile on my face, my eyes closed. Everything was so quiet here, I mused, the sound of gunshots had seemed to evaporate and now I felt as if I were safe again. I turned to my side, expecting to find a pair of strong, muscular arms wrapped around me but instead, I felt as if I were falling.

I struggled to open my eyes, felt as my arms and legs flailing, struggling to grip onto something solid to keep myself from dropping even further down into some unknown abyss.

As hard as I tried though, I couldn't seem to make myself stop falling. My eyes remained closed even when I tried to open them. It was as if I were trapped now.

"Help me, Jethro," I thought, but couldn't seem to open my mouth and say it out loud.

"Help."

Gibbs POV

I sat in the car, motionless, my hands still griping the steering wheel in a death grip. My knuckles were clenched so tightly that they had began to turn white, but I couldn't make myself let go.

I stared intently into the car in front of me, not really seeing it, but instead, seeing the events of the previous night unfold once again in front of my eyes.

The sounds bullets being forced out from revolvers and automatics, the pained expression on DiNozzo's face when he realized that he was dying, the panic I felt when I realized Kate was gone; it all rushed towards me, hitting me in the gut full force.

Suddenly, the sound of a couple laughing pushed those memories away and made me loosen my grip on the steering wheel as I turned my head.

I was greeted with the sight of a man pushing his wife and new born daughter in a wheel chair, his lips stretched into a wide grin. To my surprise, he stopped the wheel chair at the car directly in front of me and helped his wife into the backseat, kissing her swiftly on the lips.

I heard he laugh and whisper something into his ear while their newborn looked over her mothers shoulder, right at me.

I looked back, unable to keep the small smile from spreading across my lips. I gave her a small wave and she pushed a little hand out and waved back at me, her mouth open, probably babbling something incoherently.

Her parents turned and saw me and waved back.

As they drove off, I realized just how ironic the whole situation was; there she was, a little baby girl born right after a night that was just so horrible, and yet she didn't seem affected by the horror, no, she just smiled and waved.

I ran a hand through my hair, sighing, I knew I had to push the memories away and get out of the car to face the rest of the world, but somehow letting go of those memories didn't seem right just yet.

Suddenly, I felt an overwhelming sense of fear cloud my mind that jolted me back to reality. Kate was in there, I thought, fighting for her life along with Tony, and here I am, sitting here like a selfish bastard.

With that being thought, I threw open the car door and stepped out, slamming the door behind me. Ducky had given me a NCIS sweatshirt to wear over my bare chest and yet I still shivered from the coldness in my heart.

I strode purposefully through the hospital doors, walking up to the head nurse.

I pulled out my ID, "Special Agent Gibbs, what's the status with Special Agents DiNozzo and Todd?"

She looked at me and blinked, then turned to face her monitors again, typing in their names. Her brow furrowed in concern.

"Todd is in room 907, it seems as if she had inhaled a good amount of BZ gas. The doctors are currently trying to find the antidote so no one is allowed in her room for fear of infection. DiNozzo is still in surgery, the doctors said the bullet punctured his lung and exited out his back, just barely missing his spine."

I looked at her blankly and nodded, a feeling of dread slowly making its way into every bone in my body.

"Can I," I swallowed against the lump in my throat, "Can I please see her?"

She hesitated, "Are you family?"

"I'm her fiancé," I told her firmly, my eyes pleading with hers, "I'll stay outside and let them work, I give you my word."

She sighed and nodded, buzzing me through the doors. I immediately pushed through the ER doors and made a sharp right; I had been to this hospital too often this year, I thought.

I half ran, half jogged past room 900, then 903, and finally came to a stop at 907. My breath caught in my throat; there she was, lying on the bed, her skin almost as white as the sheets she was wrapped up in.

There were doctors around her, inserting a breathing tube into her mouth, one turned and saw me, quickly walking out.

As soon as he was out the door, I pulled him out into the waiting room, "What's going on, what's wrong?"

"She's inhaled a lot of BZ gas, it made her hallucinate some when we got her in here so we had to sedate her. We're trying several antidotes now, but so far she's still stuck in a coma."

"S-she's pregnant," I choked out.

The doctor nodded gravely, "We're trying to do everything we can to save her and the baby, but it doesn't look good so far."

My heart seemed to skip a beat, "Baby?"

He nodded, running a hand through his hair, "We lost the other fetus, I'm so sorry."

I collapsed into the nearest chair, the pain that I had pushed away previously came back twice as painful as it had been before.

"Oh God," I mumbled, letting my face fall into my hands.

"Try and save her, if you can't save the baby," I told the waiting doctor quietly, not looking up.

I felt him lay a hand on my shoulder and slowly there were retreating footsteps.

"Boss?"

I looked up, suddenly extremely tired.

"Boss, she's not . . . "

I shook my head, cutting him off, "No, McGee."

"Did she loose the babies?"

I sighed, "She lost one, but it wasn't her fault. It was mine for putting her at risk, all my fault."

McGee sat next to me, propping his head up in his hands, "Boss, it wasn't your fault. If it's any consolation I would've done the same thing."

I gave out a short laugh, more like a bark, "That's why I feel like an idiot."

He gave me a small smile in return, "Boss, she'll make it, they'll make it. Don't beat yourself up over it, alright?"

I glanced sideways at the younger agent, "How's Tony?"

He hesitated, "He's out of surgery, still in critical, but the doctors said that if he survives the night then there's a 80% chance he'll be alright."

I nodded, relieved.

"Boss," McGee began, then shook his head.

"Spit it out, McGee," I mumbled, crossing my arms across my chest, unable to make myself look through the windows of her room. If I did, then there wouldn't be any part of my heart left.

"This isn't your fault, none of it. This was going to happen no matter what you did. Think about it," he looked me fully in the eyes, not flinching at my glare, "you couldn't have known about the gas and you couldn't be everywhere at once and take that bullet for Tony. You're a lot of things, boss, but you're no superman."

With that said, he stood up and walked towards the elevator, leaving a coffee cup sitting next to me.

Tony POV

I felt a sharp throbbing on the whole right side of my body and groaned, keeping my eyes shut tight. The light outside seemed to be blinding and I didn't even want to begin to know what the hell that annoying beeping was.

"Tony? Tony, can you hear me?"

I attempted to raise my hand to swat away the annoying voice but realized that my hands felt like iron so I settled for a moan.

"Too bright," I mumbled, my voice sounding dry and cracked, like the Sahara, or as I liked to call it, the Desert Desert.

"Tony, open your eyes," there was that annoying voice again.

I sighed, and struggled to open my eyes, opening one lid and trying to focus on the intruder.

"Ah, Probie!" I half whispered, opening the other eye, I gave him a half smile.

"Got any water?"

He nodded and raised a cup of water to my lips which I greedily drank down.

"God Tony, you got me and Kate so worried," he sighed, collapsing into a nearby chair that was placed next to my bed.

I smiled, "Yeah, well, I had myself pretty worried too."

I tried to remember the past events but only remembered the pain and then Kate's face close to mine trying to get me to wake up and stay awake for her. I remembered Gibbs mumbling in my ear to hang on, and trying to stop the bleeding.

"Where's Kate? She still mad that I told the guys back at the office she got a boob job?" I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

McGee shook his head, "Tony, they don't know if she'll make it."

The smile immediately disappeared from my features as my brain slowly registered what he had just said. Kate might not make it? No, that was impossible, I wanted to scream. She was too strong, hell, stronger than me, though I would never admit it out loud.

"She was pregnant, DiNozzo," McGee continued, shocking me even further.

"Pregnant? By -

Oh crap, I thought, as the idea struck me. It was so obvious! Gibbs and Kate, all along, they were . . .

"Oh God," I choked out, "Her and the boss man were doing the horizontal tango?"

McGee nodded, a small smirk appearing on his features.

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts, "You said she might not make it; how come?"

Again, the smirk disappeared as fast as it had appeared, "There was BZ gas down there, making her hallucinate, I guess, and once she inhaled a good amount the doctors told me that she was bound to collapse; they were just surprised that she wasn't dead."

I ran a hand through my hair, trying to make my heart start up again. Kate couldn't just stop fighting, it wasn't in her nature, I argued with myself.

"Is the baby OK?"

McGee shook his head, "I have no clue, I've been waiting for your doctor for an hour, I didn't even know she was admitted until Ducky came about half an hour ago and told me."

"Ah, Probie you stayed by my side this whole time? I'm touched," I laid my hand over my heart and winced.

"Jesus, why do I feel like I was shot to death?"

McGee laughed, the moron actually laughed!

"Because the bullet entered your chest, punctured a lung and come out the back."

My eyes went wide, "Well," I began, "That's not good."

Gibbs POV

I cradled the now cold coffee in my lap and began to tap my foot again impatiently, searching for something, anything, to keep the pain at bay.

I sighed, I had to look in, I told myself and threw the cold coffee into a nearby trashcan and coming towards her room.

The doctors were gone now, only one was left. I let my eyes fully take in her motionless form. Her face was still just as white as before, her lips had turned a pale pink and were parted slightly as if screaming help.

I knocked on the glass and the doctor looked up from his chart and came over, opening the door a crack.

"I'm sorry sir, you can't be in here right now. She's contagious," he told me, a mask covering his features.

"How's she doing?"

He shook his head, "No change, but we didn't expect there to be. She was just admitted a few hours ago. This could take a few days, at the least and a few weeks at the most."

"But," he began, looking slightly uncomfortable, "After the weeks are up, I need to have your consent to take her off the respirator because if she isn't breathing on her own by then than the chances of her ever waking up is about 5%."

I glared at him, "So you're asking me to basically kill her once the weeks are up?"

Kate POV

I struggled against the invisible waters trying to pull me under, each time failing and sinking a little deeper. I was cold. So, so cold.

I wanted his arms wrapped around me, warming me up and telling me that it was going to be alright, but I couldn't find him in these waters.

I tried to open my mouth and call out, but each time I did, I would get a mouthful of water and choke on it.

It was so dark here, I couldn't see anything, not even my own hands and feet. It was as if I were a shapeless thing floating in limbo.

_Limbo, _I thought, _that's where I must be but how do I get back?_

I shook my head, trying once more to break through the waters and felt myself float closer to the top but when I tried to toss my head free of the water, I was pulled roughly back.

_Jethro, _I thought, mentally trying to call out to him, _I need your help, please. _


	22. Chapter 22

Gibbs POV

I crossed my arms over my chest, glaring at the doctor, my eyes, if possible, shooting daggers.

"Well sir, we need the room and you should've expect us to give her extra treatment when we both know the chances of her surviving are-

I roughly cut him off, taking a step closer into his personal space, my eyes narrowed, "You don't know her; she'll kick your sorry 'chances' out of the window when she wakes up. You want my consent to kill her? Well don't hold your breath, Doc, unless you're ready to die."

With that being said, I pushed past him grabbing a mask and holding it to my mouth and nose. Before he could protest, I shut the door behind him and sat next to her, leaning forward so that my head was lightly resting on her chest, hearing her heart beat softly.

"Kate, I need you to wake up," I whispered, knowing that my words fell on deaf ears.

I slowly picked my hand up and laid it on her relatively flat stomach, letting my thumb caress the small bulge that was our child growing inside of her.

"She or he needs you, hell, we all need you to wake up. Please Katie, just put up with my selfishness for a little longer."

I paused, trying to think of a different approach, "You know, you were amazing last night. God, Kate, I was so scared for you and our baby, I wanted to be with you the whole time and knowing that I couldn't; it just tore me apart. I promise I'll help you forget about this, I'll help you move on. Just, give me one more chance to prove to you that I won't hurt you again."

I waited, not knowing what I was really waiting for, and yet still slightly disappointed. What did you expect, for her to wake up? I wondered if I would be waiting longer this time then when I did after Arizona.

I shivered, God that was a different nightmare and yet compared with our current situation, less terrifying, somehow. At the time, I hadn't fully gave my heart to her; but now, she had my heart, my soul, and all of that could disappear if she didn't wake up.

Kate POV

I felt something warm on top of me; not the searing hot flames I had felt early in my lower abdomen, this was completely different. This kind of warmth was welcome, soothing, even.

_God, I hope the babies are alright, _I thought, the realization that they had died would've been devastating.

I tried to peer through the shadows of whispers and mysteries only to find myself being pushed back. I took a deep breath and tried harder, forcing my way through the heavy darkness and towards what looked like hospital lights.

I tried to focus on the blurry image, my eyes not adjusting properly. I sighed, impatient, and began to see what looked like an outline of a man with his face buried in sheets, his eyes closed, probably asleep.

I squinted, and was able to make out salt and pepper hair and a strong chin. I let my eyes roam across his back, admiring the muscles and pulled my lips into a soft smile; he was here, asleep, with me.

I wanted to call out his name, suddenly feeling an emotion besides helplessness. I attempted to open my mouth, feeling my heart race in my chest, but no words came out.

Gibbs POV

The dull beeping of the heart monitors and the steady rhythm of her beating heart lulled me into a light sleep, a sleep filled with bullets and deaths.

Suddenly, a sharp, rapid beeping got my attention and I quickly sprang out of the chair, quickly moving into a defensive stance, only to realize that her heart monitors had sped up.

"Kate?" I whispered, "Kate!"

Her lips had twitched into a smile, a smile that made my heart glow with hope; a bitter and yet wonderful emotion.

"Come on Katie, you can do it, open your eyes, please, God you're so close."

I waited for her to react, holding my breath, and yet still trying to quash the little bud of hope that had sprouted from my heart that was quickly filling me up. I held her hand in mine, holding it close to my chest right over my heart.

"Come on Kate, come back to us, we're waiting for you," I bent down and whispered in her ear, pulling down my mask completely disregarding the Doctors pounding on the door, and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Kate POV

_Jethro, I'm here, God I'm right _here! I tried to scream, I could see him now, on his feet, shocked, and yet a small glimmer of hope clouding his features. I wanted to reach out and touch him but as soon as I felt as if I was getting closer, I was pushed back by an invisible wall.

I watched helpless as he bent down and placed a gentle kiss on my lips, feeling his warmth seep right through me, making me want to cry out in agony: _Please, Jethro, stay, please. _

Of course I couldn't, so I decided to concentrate all my energy on trying to give him some signal that I was still alive, that I was still very much with him.

Dammit, pick up your hand, I tried to tell myself, glaring at my right hand and trying desperately to bring it to his face.

Suddenly, his expression changed and he looked at me in awe, he whispered something into my ear but I couldn't hear it, to my chagrin.

Gibbs POV

I felt the hand that I was holding twitch and brought my eyes back to her face, to see that beneath those cream colored lids, her eyes were darting from left to right and back again. It was as if she were fighting her inner demons, something I couldn't help her with.

I heard a steady banging behind me and sighed, my concentration broken, and walked over to the door to open it.

I was immediately greeted with the sight of a very flustered doctor.

"Agent Gibbs I am going to have to ask you to leave immediately."

I glared at him, "Not happening, Doc, I'm not leaving until she's awake and healthy. You can try and drag me out if you want."

He looked just about ready to do so.

A sharp retort was on my lips but before I could even open my mouth, the sight of a sleep deprived Scotsman came up behind the doctor.

"It's quite alright, Jerry, I'll escort him out," Ducky told the doctor, grasping my upper arm firmly and dragging me out the door.

I glared at him, but didn't say anything more, casting one last glance behind me, feeling my stomach churn. _I was so close, I felt her move beneath me, _I screamed over and over again in my mind.

When we were out in the hall, he let go of my arm and before I could speak, he cut me off.

"Jethro, you can't just go in to her room like that! There is a reason why the doctors kept you out; you are of no use to her if you're in the same comatose state that she is in. Now imagine my surprise, when I come and look for you to tell you that Anthony has made it through surgery and instead find a frantic team of nurses and doctors trying to beat down Caitlin's wall! Really, Jethro, I-

"I felt her move when I touched her," I whispered, thinking out loud.

He immediately stopped, "I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

His face was flushed a light pink from his anger, but his tone immediately softened upon hearing my voice.

I looked up, bright blue meeting grey, and repeated, "I felt her move when I touched her, Ducky. Hell, she even smiled."

The educated doctor looked me, puzzled for a moment, and then regaining his confidence, "That's not possible; she isn't suppose to be responsive yet; it's just too early in her situation. Plus, if you take into account the recent trauma she has been through, then-

"I know what I saw and what I felt," I cut him off sharply, my eyes icing over as I glared at him.

He sighed and shook his head, "You need to sleep, Jethro. Please, go home, get something to eat, take a shower, then sleep for a few hours. You can come back later. It's not as if she'll disappear; she's not going anywhere."

I shook my head firmly, "You don't know that; hell, no one knows that."

I rubbed a hand over my tired face, "Where's Tony?"

"He's in the room three down to the right of Caitlin. He's been expecting you; him and Timothy both."

I nodded and got up, letting my eyes ghost over what little part of her I could see through the tiny window of the door and over the doctor's shoulders.

I swiftly walked through the door of my Senior field Agent's room and was greeted with the sound of laughter and happiness clouding the atmosphere.

"I swear, Probie, there was like this light, and in the center this bangin' chick; I'm tellin ya McGee, she had the biggest boo-"

"Hey boss!" He mumbled, catching my eye.

Despite my mood, I gave him a small smile; Tony was fine, hell he was still himself as far as I could see.

"How are you doing, DiNozzo?" I asked, walking towards his bed and grabbing a chair.

He shrugs, "Other then being sore, I'm just peachy."

I nodded, "Good, good," I looked between him and McGee, "Oh please, don't stop your conversation on my account."

"It was nothing, boss, just um, messing around. How's Kate?" Tony asked, sitting up straighter.

I sighed; and the bomb drops.

"She's . . . well she's alive," I began, "Sorta."

"Clarify?" McGee prompted.

I sighed, running a hand over my face, "She's breathing but she's in a coma. The doctors say that there's a possibility that she may never wake up."

Tony immediately looked crestfallen, and the room suddenly lost its happiness.

"Boss, she'll be fine though, right?" Tony whispered, picking a spot on the wall and glaring at it with vacant eyes.

I shook my head, "I don't know, Tony, but I won't stop fighting for her life, even if the doctors are going to give up on her."


	23. Chapter 23

Tony POV

"Boss," I began, hesitant, "What are her chances of living?"

He looked up from his lap, and his eyes looked as if they were a million miles away.

"Not good, DiNozzo, almost as bad as your chances when you were diagnosed with the plague."

I shrugged, "She was always stronger than me boss, she'll make it through ok."

He nodded, absentmindedly, "I know she'll make it, but I don't know if our daughter's gonna make it."

"How do you know it's a girl?" McGee asked, propping his chin up with his hands.

He gave him a knowing smirk, "Call it a father's intuition, McGee. Why don't you go home and get some sleep? We should probably leave Tony alone; we've all had a rough night."

McGee nodded and looked at me, I gave him a small smile. I would never admit it, but my whole body felt as if it had been pulled and prodded with a knife.

"Yeah, McGoo, let me sleep!"

I gave them a small laugh, trying to lighten the mood and instead watched them leave, their expressions solemn.

Gibbs POV

I walked out of his room, shutting the door behind him. I watched as his expression transformed from the happy façade he had put on to an almost depressed frown. I watched as he slowly closed his eyes, mumbling something, and drifted off to sleep.

_You saved one, Jethro, but that's not good enough._

That annoying voice was right, I realized, it wasn't enough. I didn't know if Kate was going to make it yet and it was tearing me apart.

I walked past her room, looking into the windows and found myself blowing a kiss to her, and almost burst out laughing. She made me feel like a teenager with his first crush; only she was so much more important than just a simple "crush."

"I love you, Kate, and I swear, when you wake up I'll kiss you like I've never kissed you before. I'm gonna marry you and then we'll have our baby girl and be a family."

Those were my last words to her for almost two and a half months.

_Two and a half months later . . ._

Gibbs POV

I slammed my phone down, "Dammit, DiNozzo, did you get the information on the cartel in Columbia yet?"

I looked up, my temper running short as I glared at my senior field agent.

I watched as he fumbled with his report, almost dropping it.

"N-no, boss, I can't find them. It's like they evaporated into thin air or something," he confessed, looking extremely guilty.

I slammed my hand down on my desk, walking over to him, I grabbed his phone out of his hand, slamming it shut on the game he was playing.

"Did you forget what happened two months ago, DiNozzo? Did you forget being trapped in that damn hole for the whole damn night? Did you forget being shot, did you forget that _Kate _is still in that nightmare? Huh? If you didn't then you wouldn't be playing some dumb game on your phone," I hissed into his ear, tossing him back his phone.

He looked up, his eyes wide, "I knew there was something I forgot! Dammit, how did I forget?"

"What?" I asked, exasperated.

"The hospital called, they said that they wanted you to come down and see something," he said, his eyes wide, "And for the record, Gibbs, if we killed the head of this a few months ago, why are we still looking for all of them?"

I didn't hear the last part, all I heard was _hospital_ it played back over and over again. Without another word, I half ran, half walked to my desk, grabbing my gun and badge, shrugging on my coat and jogging towards the stairs, too impatient to use the elevator and wait for its agonizingly slow decent.

I pounded down the flights of stairs, running into the parking garage and getting into my car, jamming my key into the ignition, I reversed out of my spot and out the door, flashing the security guard my badge.

I drove like a maniac to the hospital, my heart practically in my throat as I dodged cars left and right, leaving a trail of beeping horns behind me.

_Faster, damnit, go faster!_ I chanted in my brain, making the car screech to a stop in front of the hospital.

I flashed my badge at the nurse, "What happened?"

She looked flustered for a second and pointed behind me.

I turned and came face to face with the same doctor I had been talking to for the past two and a half months; the one that was about to drag me out of Katie's room screaming.

"There's been change," he began, his expression unsure.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, taking a step closer, impatient.

"She's awake," he began, "but we don't know for how long she'll stay that way. There's a chance that she might relapse."

I was down the hall before he finished the second part of his sentence, running into her room, my eyes wide.

Kate POV

I looked up from the bang of the door slamming against the wall and was met face to face with a pair of bright blue eyes, the eyes that I had been dreaming of since what felt like forever.

"G-Gibbs?" I tried, tasting his name on my tongue, not sure if this was a dream or not.

He was quickly at my side, and before I knew it, his lips were crushing mine, his thumbs brushing away the tears that slid down my cheeks.

I clumsily ordered my fingers to clasp around his neck, pulling him closer, on top of me, relishing the feel of him on top of me.

We broke for air but quickly dived back in, kissing hungrily and sloppily, our tongues battling for domination.

Suddenly, he pulled away.

My heart stopped; was this really a dream? Was I dreaming again?

He was only a few centimeters away, and I could feel his pulse against my hand, so it couldn't be a dream, right?

"Kate," he whispered, his voice cracking slightly as his thumb rubbed circles in my cheek, "God, Kate."

He pressed his lips to my forehead, his powerful arms encircling me, pulling me into his lap. I curled up against him, happy that we still fit together perfectly.

"Gibbs, I was so scared," I confessed, wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my face in his shoulder.

I breathed in his scent, hoping that it would last me a life time and yet knowing that I could never get enough.

"Don't be, I'm here now. I won't leave you again, I promise. God, Katie," he whispered in my ear, "They thought you were going to die, hell, I didn't know if you'd make it."

I pulled back slightly and looked him over, taking in how different he looked, his eyes had bags underneath them and they were slightly bloodshot, he looked like he hadn't slept in months.

"I wouldn't leave you like that, and I knew that I wouldn't, but it was just so hard to wake up," I told him quietly.

Suddenly, I felt my heart stop.

"What about the babies?" I whispered, afraid to ask.

He hesitated, "Sweetheart, it wasn't your fault, you couldn't do anything, alright? It was just-

"They're dead, aren't they?" I asked him, my voice sounded dead.

"No, God no," he whispered, holding my face in his hands, "Just, we lost one but the other baby is still healthy. She's a trooper, just like her mother."

I swallowed against the lump in my throat, "But the other baby's g-gone?"

He hesitated and nodded.

I felt my eyes fill with tears and before I knew it, I had soaked his shirt with my tears, he didn't speak and I was grateful for that. He just held me and let me cry my tears.

Gibbs POV

I let her cry, brushing her hair back from her face, kissing her hair every now and then. I let her let her sorrow out, knowing that she had to.

When he breathing evened out, I whispered in her ear, "Where ever he or she is, the baby will be happy. Kate, it wasn't your fault, alright? You have to understand that. It was a miracle that you even woke up today."

She was quiet for a few seconds, then she whispered, "If I had been faster, then maybe I could've just . . . " her voice trailed off.

I shook my head, "No, there was nothing you could do. I don't blame you."

I felt her bob her head against my chest, and wanted to kick myself.

"Ah, dammit," I growled, pulling back slightly.

She picked her head up, her eyes wide, "What's wrong?"

I gave her a half smile, "I forgot to tell you I love you when you woke up. I got too distracted."

She laughed, and leaned upwards to kiss me, a small smile on her face. That smile let me know that she was healing, it let me know that she would be alright.

**More to come, but the story's ending soon ): Tell me if you want a sequel! **


	24. Chapter 24

Gibbs POV

I let myself hold her tight against me, smiling as she snuggled into my side. The small hospital bed was uncomfortable, but I didn't intend to make her stay here any longer than necessary.

I reached over her and pressed the nurse button, waiting patiently for them to walk through the door.

"I'm going to take you away from here," I whispered in her ear, letting myself inhale the still lingering scent of strawberries in her hair.

"Where?" She mumbled, looking up into my eyes, her petite hand resting on my cheek.

"Anywhere you want. It'll be just us and I'll help you heal," I told her, looking at her seriously, wanting her to understand that I meant what I said.

She was quiet for a while, letting her eyes drop to my chest. I could practically see the little wheels in her head turning, mulling over what I was saying. I didn't try and influence her decision; she didn't have to accept it.

"I've never been to Puerto Rico," she ventured, still unsure.

I smiled and kissed her hair, letting my hand smooth away a lock of hair that flew into her face.

"Puerto Rico it is," I told her, despite the twisting of my gut.

I would have to remind myself to tell DiNozzo to get security posted near our hotels.

"I'll make the arrangements."

The door opened, making us both look up to see the nurse coming in with a glass of water and a warm smile on her face.

"Agent Todd, so glad you're awake. I brought you a glass of water just in case you wanted something to drink," she eyed me carefully, "this must be the Special Agent Gibbs that I've heard so much about."

I nodded, "Ma'am."

She gave me a curt nod and turned back to Kate.

"I suppose you would like to know when you'll be able to get out of this place?"

She nodded, laying her head back on my chest, "I was hoping today, but that might not be possible."

The nurse nodded, "We just need to run a few blood tests and do a few MRIs and you'll be good to go tomorrow morning."

"Alright, I can handle that. Just," she paused, and looked up at me, "can he stay the night?"

The nurse looked skeptical, looking between the two of us with wary eyes.

"It's not usually allowed," she began, "But, I think I just might be able to pull a few strings and let him stay. As long as he behaves himself."

I laughed, "Yes, ma'am, it'll be like I'm not even here."

She gave me a wry chuckle as she walked out of the door, after setting the glass onto the table beside us.

I felt her turn in my arms and wrap her arms around my neck, kicking her legs free of the blanket.

"Tell me more about our vacation," she whispered quietly, her throat still sounded scratchy but it sounded slightly stronger now.

I gave her a small smile, "it'll be nice there, the sun will feel good on your skin, the air will smell like the ocean and I promise you that I'll find a dolphin or two for you to swim with. We'll lay down on the beach at night and sleep under the stars, in our own little world, just you and me."

I looked down to see that she had her eyes closed, a smile on her face.

"You've been through my apartment," she whispered, almost drifting off to sleep.

I laughed, "Well, it was either shoot my way into your room half the night or go through your apartment and tidy up. I found a few pictures of dolphins in your room."

She gave me a small laugh, "Keep talking."

I nodded, holding her slightly closer to me.

"I'll make love to you all night if your want and kiss you senseless all day. I'll make you forget what happened two months ago. I'm going to show you just how much I love you, Katie. If you want to go somewhere, I'll take you there. If you want something, I'll give it to you. I'm going to make you feel like a princess, because it's only the least I can do. Hell, I'd give you the moon if you wanted it, even if I had to cut my arm off."

She gave me a small chuckle, smiling.

"All I want on this vacation is to be with you, every minute of every day," her words were beginning to slur and I knew that she was drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

"Stay," she whispered, her hand grasping my shirt lightly.

I nodded, gently intertwining her fingers with mine as she drifted off to sleep.

I smiled and enjoyed the feel of her being in my arms. For the first time in two and a half months, I finally settled into a peaceful sleep.

Tony POV

I slammed my fist down on the desk, "Probie! I need another chocolate bar, stat!"

"Come on, Tony, that's the fifth one you've had this hour. Gibbs isn't going to be happy when he comes back and we don't have anything to tell him."

I sighed, I knew he was right but I couldn't admit it, not even to myself.

"Maybe I would be able to work better if I had another chocolate bar, McSelfish."

There was a silence and I looked up to see a very shocked McGee with his jaw slack glaring at his computer.

I slowly got up from my chair and walked over to him, slapping my hand on his shoulder, making him jump a good ten feet and taking me with him.

"Tony! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Probie, what's going on?"

He pointed anxiously at his computer, "I traced the calls that Gibbs had gotten from his phone two months ago when we were dealing with his son. It was from a phone made in Puerto Rico."

I nodded, waiting anxiously for him to continue.

"That means that he's Puerto Rican, Tony! That means that they aren't in Columbia, which is why we haven't found anything there. Tony, go find the Puerto Ricans, and-

I put my hand over his mouth, "Slow down, Probie. Just because he bought a phone made in Puerto Rico doesn't mean that they're base is in-

My phone began ringing and I quickly picked it up, "Special Agent DiNozzo."

"Tony," Gibbs whispered, "I need you to run down leads in Puerto Rico, everything and anything that connects back to what happened a few months ago."

I looked down at McGee and received a knowing smirk and a single: "I told you so" glare.

I shook my head, "Sure thing, boss."

"DiNozzo," he growled, stopping me from hanging up, "Do it yourself, don't tell McGee to."

"Alright, boss," I sighed, man knew me too well, "How's um, how's Kate?"

"She's just fine. Asleep. I'll call you back at around 1600, give you plenty of time to find out what's going on."

The line went dead.

I slid off of McGoos desk and glared at his smirking face.

"I was right," he gloated.

I shook my head, "No, no you were not right. I was right, you see I _knew _that it was Puerto Rico, I was just . . . Forget it. Run down leads, McGeek!"

"No, Gibbs told _you _to run them down. I'm going to sit here and," he was cut off when his phone began to vibrate.

He slid it out of his pocket, not taking his eyes off of me until I retreated to my own desk.

Suddenly, the smirk fell off his face.

"Since when did Gibbs learn how to text?" He asked, showing me his phone.

_McGee, don't just sit there! Help DiNozzo out!_

Gibbs POV

I was nudged awake by a soft moan to my right. Immediately, my eyes popped open, afraid that what I had witnessed a few hours ago was a dream. I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw that there really was a beautiful brunette woman beside me.

I let my hand brush away a stray piece of hair that was hanging in her face.

"Kate," I whispered, as I watched her eyes dart back and forth beneath her lids, her mouth opening every now and then in what seemed like silent screams.

"Katie, wake up," I whispered in her ear, letting my hold on her loosen.

Suddenly, her eyes popped open and the unshed tears in her eyes fell down her cheeks.

"Hey," I whispered, letting her head rest on my chest, "It's alright, it's all over now, Kate, it's alright."

Her hands clutched at my shirt as she tried to stop her tears.

I just held her, knowing that whatever I said wouldn't be of much help to her. At that moment, I realized just how helpless I was. What if I couldn't help her get over this? What if we can't work through everything?

I shook my head to clear my thoughts, resting my chin on top of her head and listened to her breathing even out and eventually, her grip loosened on my shirt and I gently laid her back down on the bed.

"I love you Kate," I whispered, as her head gently landed on the pillow.

Her face looks so peaceful, I thought, at ease. This is what I'll be trying to do the next few months, keep that peaceful look on her face and a smile as well.

**Sequel it is, since you all asked so nicely (: the next chapter will be the last one in this story. I'll make you guys a trilogy :D **


	25. Chapter 25

Kate POV

I laughed as I felt arms encircle around my waist, pulling me into a strong chest.

"You know I can't pack if I can't move my arms right?" I joke, turning to face him.

He gave me a smirk, "Yeah, I know. Who says I wanted you to pack?"

I looked at him, confused, "Our plane's leaving in 4 hours, I should've been packed last night but you kept me distracted."

He laughed, pressing his lips to my cheek, "I made good use of those two hours, Katie, don't deny that."

I smiled at him, looking into those blue eyes, crystal clear, almost electric. They seemed to pull me deep into them, especially when he was smiling.

"Did you finish packing?" I ask, turning so that I could wrap my arms around his neck.

He nodded, "Not much to pack, really."

I rolled my eyes, "For you."

He laughed and let his arms drop and handed me a shirt, holding it up to me and smiling.

"You know, soon you won't be able to fit this and we'll have to get you a new wardrobe," he told me, letting his hand rest on the growing bump on my stomach.

I smiled, "Yeah, well until then, I need my shirt," I snatch it back from him and fold it neatly, laying it in my suitcase.

"Now go! I have so much packing to do!"

He crossed his arms over his broad chest, his hair wet from a shower, "I'm not going anywhere, Kate, what if you need help?"

I rolled my eyes, "Gibbs, I'm barely two months pregnant, I can handle folding clothes and putting them in a suitcase."

He shrugged, and began to head out the door, "Fine, I'll be in the basement then. Don't take too long, we have to go soon."

I nod and watch him turn the corner, a smile on his face. He had become so much more protective now then he had been last year, when we were just "coworkers."

I put the remaining items of clothing on the bed into my suitcase, zipping it shut. I sat down on our bed, and thought back to everything that happened this year, the whirlwind of events that had my head spinning every time I thought of them.

I had finally gotten together with my boss, a man that I had believed to be a selfish bastard, but turned out to be a kind, loving man buried beneath all the hurt. He also turned out to be the father of our child, the thought made me smile as I laid my hand over my stomach, who would've thought so much would change in just one year?

Gibbs POV

I pounded down the basement stairs, a small smile on my lips. As soon as my feet touched the landing, I turned the light on and walked to the middle of the room. I pulled the tarp off of my latest creation, eyeing the crib with wary eyes; was it too big, too small?

I ran my hand over the smooth wood, and began to once again measure out the wood for the bars. This had to be perfect; I thought in my head, our baby deserves nothing less.

Our baby. That made me smile, I was having a baby with the most beautiful woman in the world, and I would be a father again, to a little girl, I hoped.

I began fitting the pieces into the holes I had drilled, breathing a sigh of relief as they slid in smoothly and stayed in place. I looked to my right at the intricate heart I had been carving and shaping for the past week, wanting it to be perfect.

I ran my fingers over the wood, smiling at the little designs. I turned it over and picked up the knife, carefully carving onto the back, _Semper Fi. _

I didn't pick my head up when I heard the bottom stair creak, only smiled. I was going to show her the crib soon, so why not let her see it now?  
>I turned after I had finished the letters, leaning against the table, a lazy smirk on my face.<p>

I took in her reaction, smiling as her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open to form a perfect 'O' shape. She walked towards the middle of the room and ran her fingers over the wood, smiling at the little designs.

"You like it?"

"I absolutely love it."

I smiled, "Good, 'cause I wasn't planning on taking it apart."

She laughed as I crossed the room and pulled her into my arms for our last kiss in DC for two months.

Tony POV

"Oh God, McGee, boss and Kate are leaving today, _today!_ What are we going to do?" I yelled, springing to my feet, the realization hitting me like a brick.

McGee looked up, strangely calm.

"We're going to do our jobs, Tony."

I crossed over to him, glaring at him, "Are you nuts, McGoo? Gibbs is leaving! We could get shot today if we get a case!"

"DiNozzo!"

I looked up to see the Director walking into the bullpen.

"Yes, sir?"

He threw a case file down on my desk.

"Got a case for you."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see McGee smile smugly at me, and walk right past me to my desk.

"I hope you get shot, not me," he mumbled, flipping through the files.

I brought my head up and smacked him, "McGeek! I thought we were in this together!"

"Now that Kate's not here, I'm in charge!" I reminded him, almost pouting.

He laughed, "Tony, it's one case, how bad could it be?"

"Very bad. Do you know how long it'll take us to finish up this case? It'll take months! And when Gibbs hears that we only completed one case while he's away he'll-

"Slap you so hard you'll be out until next year, DiNozzo," a familiar voice growled behind me, making me freeze.

"B-boss," I stuttered, turning to see the pair glaring at me, "I thought you were on your way to the airport."

"We were," Kate began, looking at me with a satisfied smile on her face, "But I wanted to say goodbye and I'm so glad I made him drive here!"

"Boss, we'll hold the fort down here," McGee said, standing up from my desk.

Gibbs nodded, "I expect nothing less, Tim. DiNozzo, I need to talk to you for a second."

I nodded and followed him further into the bullpen, leaving McGee to talk with Kate.

"Boss, I was just kidding, we'll figure it out, everything's going to be just fine, so you don't have to worry and you should just relax and-

I was cut off by a sharp sting on the back of my head.

"I wasn't finished speaking, Tony."

I nodded, "Sorry, boss."

He sighed, "Never apologize, DiNozzo. Is the security set up?"

I nodded, "Yeah, McGee and I are going to fly out tomorrow, give the case to Cassidy. The security detail's already there though."

He nodded, "You can't be seen, you got me?"

"Yes boss, I got you. Have fun, alright?"

"Yeah, DiNozzo, I will. Oh, and you and McGee aren't flying out until you finish the case. Don't even bother looking at airline tickets. Already canceled yours," he said, already turning away, leaving me with my jaw hitting the floor.

Gibbs POV

I left him with his mouth gaping open, a satisfied smile on my face.

As soon as I came into view, I was almost run over by a bouncy goth.

"Gibbs! Oh my god, you're leaving today and I just got back from visiting my parents oh my god! So much has happened, we really have to sit down and talk about it all! Kate and you are engaged? She's pregnant? God, how much did I miss! And you're so much happier now, and just oh my g-

I cut her off, pressing my finger to her lips and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"A lots been happening, Abs, I'll fill you in when we get back."

She wraps her arms around me tight, almost squeezing the breath out of me.

I smile and pat her gently on the back.

"I didn't know you would be going for so long! I wish I had stayed in touch more!"

I shrug, "It's fine, Abby. I'll bring you back a t-shirt," I reassure her as she pulls away.

"Keep her safe, Gibbs. And keep that mini Kibbs safe too."

I laughed, "Kibbs?"

She giggles, "Yeah, a mix of Gibbs and Kate, equals Kibbs!"

I smile and give her one last kiss before walking towards McGee and Kate, still in deep conversation.

"I want it to be a girl," I hear Kate say.

I smile, "That makes two of us."

I look at my watch and sigh, "We should go, Kate. Flights in an hour."

She nods and says her goodbyes to McGee.

"Take care of the place, McGee," I tell the probationary agent, and he nods reassuringly.

"I will boss, won't let Tony burnt he place down. We'll join you soon."

I nod and lead Kate off to the elevator, my hand resting on her lower back.

As soon as we got into the metal box, I flip the stop switch and gently push her to the wall, looking into her eyes, I whisper, "Two months, Katie, I have two months to show you just how much I love you. So when we get off of this elevator I'm not Gibbs to you anymore, I'm Jethro. You're not Kate anymore, you're Katie."

She smiles, "Kiss me already, Jethro."

I comply and our lips meet, both of us anxious to begin our months in paradise together. A life, forever with each other.

**look out for the sequel to this, which will end the trilogy! I'm going to call it: The Last Battle. (: **


End file.
